


Big change, small package

by NegroLeo



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Cherry BItty - Freeform, Ebotts Suck, Emotional Trauma, Kidnapped, Mettaton Bitty, More bitties to come, Papy Bitty, Past Abuse, Puddin bitty, bad relationships, edgy bitty - Freeform, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Y/n wasn't sure if she was ready for a bitty. Sure they were small, cute, and nearly everyone has one. But does that mean she should get one? Will a chance meeting change her mind? -female reader insert-





	1. Chapter 1

It all started the day your best friend/ roommate came home with a bitty. 

“I know we said no pets without talking about it but just look at this little guy!” She cooed nearly shoving the Edgy Bitty at you, “There was no way I was leaving that center without him.”

You glanced from the tiny skeleton glaring at you to your friend and back. Monsters had been on the surface for over six years now, although bitties had only been around for two. Everyone knew of the tiny monsters that came in a variety of different shapes and personalities. The moment they had hit social media most of the world fell in love. They were companions and pets rolled into one cute pocket-sized package. Nearly everyone you knew had one, some even had more then one. 

And it seemed not even your hardcore, former gang member of a roommate could resist their charm. 

‘You sure this is a good idea? I mean you work a lot who’s going to take care of him when you’re not here?’ You signed eyeing the bitty skeptically. 

“Don’t worry about that I’ve already talked to my boss and everything. Drake can come with me to work as long as he stays out of the way,” Scarlett replied leaning down to peck the small skeleton on the head. 

‘Drake?’ You raised an eyebrow at the name

“Yeah I had to give him a name. Look I swear I’ve got this all figured out, no worries,” Scarlet said.

You glanced back down at the bitty-Drake, who promptly flipped you off. Snorting you rolled your eyes at the gesture before looking back at your roommate. 

‘Fine but if he breaks any of my things you’re paying for them,’ You signed.

Scarlet squealed throwing one arm around your shoulders to pull you into a hug before running off. You watched her go shaking your head at the theatrics before turning back to your computer. Not even a minute later you heard the sound of something smashing on the floor. 

“Don’t worry Y/n it was just a lamp!” Scarlet called only to be followed by another loud smash, “Okay make that two lamps!”

You only dropped your head in your hands. 

-  
The days that followed weren’t the easiest. Drake had seemed hell bent on destroying everything in the house. From cups and bowls, to expensive vases and figurines. Slowly he began to warm up to you and Scarlet when it became obvious that neither of you were going to take him back. After that things calmed down. He and Scarlet became near inseparable. Going everywhere and doing everything together. 

When she wasn’t around he would either stay in his house watching movies or hang around you (note: distract you from your work). It wasn’t so bad having Drake around but it was obvious that he and Scarlet were soul mates. From the way they bonded over cheesy horror movies, to days spent lazing on the couch together. 

Honestly it made you a little jealous. 

Being mute made it hard to connect to others. There was always a language barrier when someone didn’t know ASL. It didn’t help that weren’t a people person to begin with. It was one of the reason you had become an author. There was no language barrier, there was no awkwardness between you and others. The words you wrote conveyed everything you wanted to say and more. Writing had become your voice but even then it didn’t banish the loneliness you felt at being unable to truly connect with someone. 

Scarlet seemed to pick up on this however and cornered you about it. 

“You should get a bitty!” She suggested adjusting Drake so he wouldn’t fall out of her hood (one of his favorite places to sleep).

‘Why?’ You signed.

“Do you really want me to go over all the reasons getting a bitty is a good idea?” She questioned raising a single eyebrow at you.

‘No not really,’ You replied after thinking it over for a second. 

“Good because I don’t have the time. Just think about it though Y/n. Having a bitty isn’t like owning a dog or a cat. It’s a thousand times better. Because when you get a bitty you’re not just getting a pet, you’re also getting a friend,” Scarlet said patting you on the shoulder. 

You thought over her words for the next couple days. She had a point. Seeing the relationship between her and Drake only solidified her point in your mind. You couldn’t ignore the fact that not everyone saw it that way. Everyone had heard of the bitty rings and illegal breeding that happened. You had heard stories of people getting bitties only to turn around and sell them. Or of bitties getting snatched off the street or from shelters. It was a lot to take in, but after some time you decided to at least go to the shelter and check it out. Going didn’t mean you had to bring home a bitty. 

Which brings us to the present.

You stared at the sign above the door feeling slightly nervous. You wished Scarlet were here with you but she had to work. She had assured you however that there was nothing to be worried about. 

“The lady who runs the shelter is very nice. She also knows sign so you shouldn’t have any problems.”

Her words had reassured you somewhat but it didn’t change the fact that you were still nervous. Glancing at the window, where a bunch of bitties were running around a beach like area, you smiled. Taking a deep breath you placed your hand on the door and slowly pushed it open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some bitties.

The moment you stepped into the center you were greeted with a chorus of hellos. You glanced around the brightly lit center as you quietly shut the door. There were a few other humans milling about, as well as a monster or two. Seeing that no one was going to approach you turned your attention on the bitties you’d seen outside. Most were tiny skeletons but there were a few elemental and spider bitties mixed in as well. As you approached the pen a few took notice of you and rushed over. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” One of the taller bitties (one you recognized as a Papy) called out waving at you frantically. 

Smiling softly you lifted your hand and shyly waved back. Not put out even slightly by your lack of response in the least the Papy lifted his hands in the air and began making grabby hands at you. Your shoulders shook in silent giggles as you reached a hand down for him to grab.

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU HUMAN I AM THE GREAT RUS! ARE YOU HERE TO GET A BITTY TODAY?” He asked grabbing the tip of your pointer finger with both his hands to shake in greeting. 

You simply shrugged in response as your smile grew slightly. All your nervousness seemed to have vanished as the Papy began to introduce you to the other bitties in the pen. You were busy listening to a story a Baby Blue was telling you when someone stepped into the space next to you. Turning you were met with a tall rabbit monster who was watching you with a warm smile. Feeling your nerves come back slightly you gently pulled your hands free of bitties and took a step back. The rabbit monster frowned slightly at your actions before the smile returned. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you, I just felt that I should come introduce myself and see if I could be of any help today,” She said reaching out her hand to you, “I’m Momma Cry I run this center.”

Reaching out you shook her hand before drawing your hand back to introduce yourself. 

‘I’m Y/n it’s nice to meet you,’ You signed.

“Oh you’re the friend of Ms. Scarlet who was coming today. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you when you arrived,” Cry said her own hands signing as she spoke. 

‘It’s alright. I didn’t know Scarlet told you I was coming,’ You responded feeling yourself relax again. 

“Yes, she called this morning and told me you would be here. She also said that I wasn’t allowed to let you leave without a bitty. Although she told me not to tell you that part,” Cry snickered as you rolled you eyes. 

Typical Scarlet. 

‘I don’t know about adopting today, I really only came to look,” You admitted sheepishly. 

“That’s alright, lots of people stop in to look and end up finding someone. Would you like to come back to the play area? Most of the bitties are there now meeting with other potential owners. You could even bring Rus with you if you like,” Cry said her gaze lingering on your shoulder. 

Slightly confused you turned and was met by the sight of the Papy from before sitting on your shoulder. When he had gotten there you had no idea. He grinned excitedly however at the suggestion turning to look at you with a huge smile.

“THAT IS A GREAT IDEA MOMMA CRY! I CAN HELP Y/N HERE FIND THE PERFECT BITTY!” He proclaimed stars forming in his eyes. 

You shared an amused look with Cry before nodding. As she led the way Rus pointed out things that caught his eye(sockets?). You felt a warmth settle in your stomach as you listened to him. He was just a little ball of sunshine and you couldn’t help but smile at his seemingly endless energy. When you entered the play area he tugged your hair gently. 

“WOULD YOU MIND LETTING ME DOWN MS. Y/N?” He asked.

Nodding you gently lifted a hand for him to climb on, before kneeling and letting him jump onto the carpet below. He gave you a small salute before rushing off to find your: “PERFECT BITTY COMPANION!” as he put it. You watched him weave around the room, stopping here and there to talk with other bitties before dashing off again. It was so cute to watch. 

After a couple minutes however you began to feel uncomfortable. Glancing around at the other potential owners you watched them interact with the bitties. Some were talking with them, others were playing games with the few toys scattered around. One wolf looking monster had even become a popular sleeping spot for a few Sansy’s and Softbones. You watched them feeling slightly envious before you turned your gaze away. Only for it to land on Rus, who was dragging another bitty behind him, headed for you. 

“MS. Y/N I HAVE BROUGHT MY FRIEND AND FELLOW PUZZLE LOVER TO MEET YOU!” He announced coming to a stop in front of you. 

Smiling at the energetic skeleton you glanced at his companion. They were unlike any bitty you had seen before. You could have sworn you'd seen them before however. They were slightly smaller then Rus and refused to make eye contact with you. Their clothes consisted of sewn together pieces of brown cloth and straps. Their hair was a bright purple that seemed almost metallic in the light. Their fingers however were what your eyes latched onto. Instead of actual fingers they seemed to have long sharp dagger like needles as fingers. 

You were a little taken back by the sight of them. However you noticed the tense way the bitty held themselves. As if they were expecting you to say something about them. Smiling softly you reached a finger out to pet them on the head. Ignoring the way they flinched you waited until they turned to look at you before you began to sign. 

‘Hello my name is Y/n what’s yours?’ You signed watching as their eyes widened slightly. 

“I’M SORRY MS. Y/N HE DOESN’T KNOW SIGN LIKE I DO,” Rus informed you as the other bitty only stared, “MAY I INTERPRET?”

‘Of course Rus I would appreciate that,’ You responded with another smile.

“WONDERFUL! MS. Y/N HERE WANTS TO KNOW YOUR NAME,” Rus cheered before relaying your question.  
The other bitty only crossed their arms and looked away. To some it would look like they were ignoring you. You however noticed the way they nibbled on their bottom lip and their gaze would flicker to you. They were shy you figured and waited patiently. 

Finally after a few minutes the other bitty spoke. 

“Momma and Rus call me Metta. I guess you could call me that too,” Metta said his eyes flicking to you once more. 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Metta,’ You signed holding out your hand for him to shake as Rus repeated what you said. 

Metta glanced between the two of you before gently wrapping one of his hands (as best as he could) around a finger. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Ms. Y/n,” He said.

Although his expression never changed you could see the barely restrained hope in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for Rus to become a big part of this chapter. But he did. And who am I to deny a cinnamon roll?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To adopt or not to adopt that is the question.

You were curled up in a corner of the play area reading a book with Rus, Metta, and a few other bitties. By reading you really meant holding the book while Rus read out loud. You couldn’t help but smile gently down at the Papy in your lap as he read each word with enthusiasm. Metta, even though he didn’t show it, was just as invested in the story as the other bitties. He would gasp or tense whenever something happened to the main character. It was an adorable sight. 

By the time Mama Cry came to remind you all it was almost closing time, you had gotten through a third of the story.

“I’m really sorry to interupt but the center will be closing in ten minutes,” She said apologetically earning more then a few disappointed groans. 

“THAT’S ALRIGHT MAMA CRY WE CAN FINISH THE BOOK ANOTHER TIME!” Russ declared as you marked the page and set the book aside.

“That’s very true,” She said petting the Papy on the head before turning to you, “So did you find anyone today Ms. Y/n?”

You blinked at the question. Find anyone? It took you a moment to remember what she was talking about. Glancing down at the two bitties in your lap, the others having left, you were reminded why you had come in the first place. To look and possibly find a bitty/bitties to adopt. Bitties like Rus and Metta. 

You attached to the pair in your lap. You could already imagine them in your daily routine. Rus waking you in the mornings, Metta helping you choose what to wear (he had already commented on your clothes more then once), the two of them helping you around the house. It made a nice picture and you knew Scarlet would love them just as much as you. The next thing you know you were standing up with them cradled in your arms. Cry only smiled knowingly.

“I guess that answers that question,” She said already leading you to the counter.

“DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE ADOPTING US MS. Y/N!?” Rus asked peering up at you. 

You nodded smiling down at the duo. Stars appeared in Rus’s eyes as he began to cheer hugging whatever part of you he could reach. Metta only stared up at you with wide eyes before his mouth turned up into an awkward smile. Smiling back you kissed him on the head, giggling as he tried to wipe his head off afterwards. A few minutes later you were walking out with your two newly adopted bitties on your shoulders. It seemed as if nothing could change how happy you were as you headed down the street. At least until you felt your phone buzz. 

Pulling it out you rolled your eyes. It was a text message from Scarlet. Swiping your thumb across the screen you head through the few sentences. 

Lady Red: Can’t wait to meet your new bitties! Make sure you stop somewhere and get them soem supplies! See ya soon! XP

Either Scarlet was secretly psychic or she’d called Cry. You were betting on the latter, although you weren’t completely disregarding the former. Scarlet always seemed to know things she shouldn’t. Like when you were in a bad mood and she was halfway across the country. Scary. 

Anyway the piece of advice was a good one. Although she had gotten extra bitty plates and cups you would need clothes, toys, and other things for Rus and Metta. With that in mind you changed direction.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING MS. Y/N?” Rus asked noticing the change.

'Shopping!' You replied feeling excited for the first time in awhile.  
‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I was half asleep when writing it. Enjoy more bitties to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Scarlet and Drake

When you stumbled through your front door, arms loaded down with dozens of bags, you could only grin sheepishly as Scarlet came to greet you. She took one look at you and your bitties before sighing.

“How much of the store did you buy?” She asked as you set the bags down.

‘Only about half,’ You signed in response rubbing the back of your head.

“You are worse then an addict. I guess it’s partially my fault though, I forgot how horrible you are when it comes to shopping,” Scarlet said with a rueful smile.

You could only wince in agreement. Usually whenever you went shopping Scarlet went with you or sent Drake with you. This way there was someone there to stop you from being stuff you didn’t need or wasn’t on your list. Not only did you go shopping without either of them today, you did so with your new bitties who seemed just as bad at staying on track. 

The moment the three of you had wandered into the store you could hear your wallet crying. It had started off simple. Finding each of them some new clothes. It quickly escalated from there. Rus was easy to shop for, picking out a few simple outfits that consisted mostly of crop tops and jeans. Metta on the other hand was slightly more difficult. By the time you’d left the clothing section the bitty had a wardrobe that rivaled yours. You didn’t mind however, even going as far as to get Rus some more clothes as well. 

Then you had hit the toy section. Soon your basket had to be swapped for a cart as Rus found several puzzles and Metta fell in love with half a dozen stuffed animals. You should have called it quits there but then you’d spotted the tiny doll furniture. Which led to picking out a couple dollhouses (because everyone needs their own space sometimes) which led back to the toy section to get Rus a toy car for his house, which then lead to picking up some mystery and hidden object games for them to play when you were busy. 

Needless to say you spent way more then you intended to walking in the store. 

‘At least I’ve never brought home a whole cow,’ You teased smirking when Scarlet bristled.

“That was one time, and we both swore never to speak of it again. Now are you going to introduce us?” She asked leveling you with a sharp glare.

Rolling your eyes you gently stepped over the bag covered floor and stopped in front of her. Rus waved from his perch on your right shoulder as Metta ducked back into your shirt pocket. Smiling gently you pat his head waiting until he reemerged to make the introductions.

‘Scarlet this is Rus and Metta. Rus Metta this is Scarlet, she’s my roommate and best friend going on 18 years now,’ You signed Rus translating for Metta. 

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU HUMAN SCARLET!” Rus said.

“It’s nice to meet you too Rus, and you as well Metta,” Scarlet replied her eyes drifting down to where your other bitty was hiding once more.

“Hello,” Metta replied after a moment.

‘Where’s Drake?’ You asked not seeing the bitty anywhere.

“He’s in the living room watching a movie. Why don’t you go finish the introductions and I’ll bring the rest of your bags in?” Scarlet suggested.

You nodded more then happy to let Scarlet deal with the rest of the bags. Grabbing the bag Cry had given you with all the bitty necessities and information, you walked past her and headed for the living room. The sounds of gunshots and screaming could be heard throughout the room. You weren’t sure what Drake was watching but you could tell Metta didn’t like it. Grabbing the remote off the couch you flicked the tv off, much to the displeasure of Drake who was lounging on one of the couch cushions. 

“ay! i was watching that!” He shouted growling at you.

‘You can watch it later, I want you to meet our new roommates,’ You signed.

“yay,” He grumbled sarcastically. 

Ignoring his attitude you allowed Rus and Metta to climb onto your hand before lowering it to the couch. For a moment the three bitties eyed each other. Metta was hiding slightly behind Rus who was warily watching Drake. You were worried they would start fighting with how tense the air grew. Deciding to ward off the fight before it could happen you clapped your hands bringing their attention to you. 

‘Drake this is Rus and Metta, guys this is Drake. He’s Scarlet’s bitty,’ You signed.

“YOU ARE MS. SCARLET’S BITTY?” Rus asked still eyeing the other bitty as if he were going to attack.

“yeah ma’s my owner. and you’d better watch your step cause if you hurt her you’re gonna be in for a b a d t i- ow!” Drake replied his sockets going dark for a moment as he spoke before you tapped him on the head.

‘Play nice or I’ll tell Scarlet,’ You threatened ignoring the way he snapped at you.

“whatever,” Drake grumbled teleporting off the couch.

You sighed as you watched him go. Knowing Drake he would end up hiding somewhere until Scarlet went and found him.Glancing down at your two bitties you noticed the fact they were still tense. Scooping them up you fell back against the couch and settled them on your lap.

‘Sorry about Drake, he’s really a sweetheart once you get to know him, he just has a lot of trust issues,” You signed.

“THAT’S ALRIGHT MS. Y/N I’M SURE WE WILL BECOME THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS SOON ENOUGH!” Rus declared causing you to giggle.

‘That’s good to hear, what about you Metta? Are you okay?’ You asked rubbing a finger down his back.

“I’ll be okay, but if he threatens you or Rus let me know. No one hurts my family!” Metta declared speaking louder then you’d ever heard him speak before. 

‘My brave little knight,’ You signed pleased when he blushed, ‘I don’t think that will be necessary though. Drake is family too he just needs to warm up to you guys. Why don’t we do something, like play a game or build a puzzle? I don’t have to work for awhile.’

“LET’S BUILD A PUZZLE!” Rus said jumping with excitement.

Your shoulders shaking with laughter you reached over and pulled a small 300 piece puzzle from the bag. It had a picture of two kittens on it and as you opened it you felt a small wave of nostalgia sweep over you. Years ago you had built a similar puzzle with someone else. Swallowing the lump in your throat you began to help Rus put the puzzle together as Metta directed you both. 

The past was the past and right now you were glad for the the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I am this kind of person. Especially in a book store. I've learned never to go somewhere like that with money or else I'll end up buying a bunch of books and things I don't need. But I'm not the only one right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with the bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna say something but forgot....

It didn’t take long to finish the puzzle and after opening another one for your bitties you left to check on Scarlet. You found her collapsed under a pile of plastic bags. For a moment you just stared at each other before you started to shake with silent giggles. 

‘Really?’ You signed.

“Really, I was simply crushed by all your BAG-age,” She moaned placing a hand on her forehead in a dramatic way, “It really brought me DOWN.”

You could only shake your head at her antics.

‘Puns? Really?’ You signed shaking your head when she winked at you.

“What can I say babe I’m always so FLOOR-ed by your reactions,” Scarlet replied. 

Before you could respond a loud groan could be heard coming from your feet. Glancing down you were nearly sent into hysterics at the sight before you. Rus was standing next to you his arms crossed as he scowled at Scarlet. Obviously he was not as amused by her as you were.

“MS. SCARLET I SHALL FORGIVE YOU FOR TELLING SUCH AWFUL PUNS AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN.” Rus said causing you both to crack up at how adorable he was.

“Aww but Rus I think my jokes are simply-,” Scarlet started to say.

“DON’T YOU DARE,” Rus said cutting her off.

“PUN-ny,” Scarlet finished.

“NYEH!”

The scandalized expression that crossed his face was enough to send Scarlet into a fit of giggles. You were only slightly better as your shoulders shook harder then before. It took a couple minutes for you both to calm down, more then enough time for Rus to storm away muttering under his breath. Once you were calm enough you started to collect the bags covering your friend. 

‘Mind helping me set up their houses?’ You signed as she climbed to her feet. 

“Wish I could but I have to go soon. My shift at the bar starts at eight,” Scarlet replied dusting herself off. 

You like to think that out of everything your job represented you the best. The same could be said for Scarlet. With her background getting a normal job was out of the question. No one wanted to hire and ex-gang member. Well no one except a local monster bar. Scarlet worked as a bouncer there, mostly dealing with the humans that came to start trouble now and again. Despite the fact she was only 5’5 and weighed around 150 pounds no one messed with her. Especially after the time she threw a grown 200 pound man into a lightpost for touching her butt. 

‘Okay be safe, don’t do anything stupid,’ You signed.

“Aye aye mon capitaine,” Scarlet said saluting you before she wandered off.

With a smile on your face you carried the bags into the living room and dumping them before going back for the rest. Two trips later you began to sort everything as Rus and Metta watched on. They had completed the second puzzle awhile ago and were now watching as you unloaded everything you’d bought at the store. All the clothes went into one pile, the toys in another, and finally the dollhouses and furniture were set aside in their own pile. Feeling slightly proud you jump up to grab your crafting tools, plopping back down in your spot a few moments later. 

Pulling the first box towards you, you begin to read the instructions only to stop as something tugs on your pants. Rus and Metta, who had been watching before, were now by your side looking up at you with barely controlled excitement.

“ARE YOU PUTTING THE HOUSES TOGETHER MS. Y/N?” Rus asked tugging on your jeans again. 

‘Yes, do you two wanna help?’ You signed setting the box aside.

“YES WE DO! RIGHT METTA?!” Rus exclaimed turning towards Metta.

“Yes, we wanna help. If you don’t mind,” Metta said adding the last part almost shyly.

‘Not at all! Come sit over here and we can get started,’ You signed patting the area in front of you.

The two bittes rushed over and dropped down in the spot. You could have sworn there were little stars in Rus’s eyes as you picked the box back up. 

“ALRIGHT STEP ONE…” He began to read.

-ten minutes later-

“ARE YOU SURE THAT GOES THERE?” Rus asked as you tried to fit two pieces together.

“I think it’s supposed to go more like this,” Metta added pointing at the diagram.

None of you noticed Scarlet leaving with Drake as you all focused on putting the house together. 

-twenty minutes later-

“AHHH! I SPILLED THE GLUE!”

-thirty minutes later-

“Was I supposed to cut this piece?” 

-An hour later-

You glanced at the misshapen house in front of you. Then at the picture on the box. Somehow you felt something had gone wrong. The shingles were hanging off the lopsided roof as two walls threatened to cave in. Glue dripped onto the floor while pieces of paper and cardboard covered the once clean carpet. Glancing over at your bitties you clapped a hand to your face to contain the smile that broke across it. Rus was covered in glue and bits of paper, while Metta had cardboard and paint stuck on his fingers. You were sure you were a mess as well. 

‘Well I’d say it’s not too bad,’ You signed glancing at the “house” again.

“YES IT IS A MASTERPIECE!” Rus said standing before the structure proudly.

“It doesn’t look like the picture though,” Metta sighed pointing at the picture.

“NONSENSE IT IS BETTER THEN THE PICTURE BECAUSE WE BUILT IT TOGETHER! RIGHT MAMA?” Rus said turning to look at you.

You blinked at the name a little surprised. Rus seemed just as shocked his face flushing a light orange before he tried to bury his face in his scarf. 

“I’M SO SORRY MS. Y/N! I DID NOT MEAN-” He didn’t even finish his sentence before he moaned with embarrassment.

You wanted to tell him it was alright you didn’t mind but he wouldn’t look at you. Feeling slightly helpless you twiddled your fingers together trying to think of what to do. A soft poke made you look at Metta. Who was smiling that awkward smile again. He looked over at Rus before laying his hands gently on your knee.

“You don’t mind us calling you Mama right?” He asked loud enough so Rus could hear over his internal screaming.

You shook your head as you figured out what he was doing.

“So we can call you that right?” He asked once again loud enough for Rus to hear.

You nodded smiling warmly down at him. Then you felt another tug, this one on your other knee. Rus stood there fidgeting with his scarf as he looked up at you.

“YOU REALLY DON’T MIND?” He asked seeking reassurance. 

You nodded again before lifting him up and kissing him on one of the only clean parts of his skull. Rus nyehehe’d happily pressing his teeth against your cheek in his version of a kiss. Glancing down you noticed Metta watching the two of you. Not wanting him to be left out you picked him up and peppered him in kisses as well.

“No Mama you’ll get me all dirty!” Metta claimed.

You only kissed him again before setting them down in your lap. 

‘Why don’t we clean up and watch a movie?’ You suggested.

“BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR WORK?” Rus asked.

‘I can do it tomorrow, tonight I want to spend it watching movie with two of my favorite people,’ You replied.

That seemed to make them happy as both jumped up to start cleaning. The house was set to the side as you all cleaned. It wasn’t the best looking dollhouse but Rus had been right. It was perfect because you’d built it together. (Although you were still going to build the other one so they’d have someplace to sleep that wouldn’t collapse on them) Five minutes later and you were snuggled on the couch with a blanket as you argued over what movie to watch. 

“ACTION! WITH A DASHING HERO LIKE MYSELF!” Was Rus’s choice.

“What about a romance? One with a forbidden love between two people,” Metta suggested his eyes twinkling at the prospect.

‘Comedy is the way to go,’ You stated.

In the end you all settled on watching “The Princess Bride,” it had a little bit of everything. Rus cheered on Wesley as he rushed to his love's rescue. Metta cooed over the romance between the two main characters as they were torn apart again and again. You just enjoyed the fact of spending an evening with your bitties. 

When Scarlet came home, with a worn out Drake napping in her hood, she found you sleeping on the couch. Rus and Metta were curled together on you chest one of your arms wrapped protectively around them. She thought is was one of the cutest things ever. After snapping a few pictures she turned off the lights and headed for her room. 

Only to slip on a puzzle piece that had been overlooked. 

“Y/N!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and confrontation

The next few days seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. You spent most of your time with your bitties learning more and more about them everyday. Like how Rus seemed to follow you everywhere, always eager to be by your side. His favorite spot was unsurprisingly riding on your shoulder, where he could be found most of the day as you went about your routine. 

Metta, although he enjoyed spending time with you, seemed to appreciate being able to have his own space. The house you’d built together turned into his hideaway. Normally they would sleep with you in your room but from time to time Metta would sneak away to the dollhouse where he could be alone. You tried to respect his space but from time to time you had to intervene. Like when you found out he liked to shove his fingers in the outlets. That had been a SHOCKING (heh Scarlet would have been proud of that one) experience. Thankfully covers for the outlets were easy to get and after a small discussion Metta promised not to do it anymore. 

You still caught him sticking his fingers in appliances from time to time however. 

Despite the hiccups you were glad they were there. It was the little things, like Metta trying to help you fold laundry, or Rus waking you up in the mornings that made everyday seem brighter. So what if you were a couple days behind in your work. It wasn’t that biga deal…..right?

You were lounging on the couch reading a book while Metta and Rus were sprawled on the ground putting together a puzzle, (3000 pc this time) when your phone began to ring. Marking your page you set your book aside and picked up the buzzing device. Someone was calling you?

-Incoming call: Boss Man-

You felt the room become slightly colder as you stared at the screen. You were frozen and could only stare and stare. Because of your handicap anyone who had your number knew how foolish it was to call you. Only one person ever did and that was when you had screwed up big time. You waited a second more and felt slightly relieved when the call ended. 

“WHO WAS THAT MAMA?” Rus asked from his spot on the floor.

Before you could answer your phone jolted back to life in your hand. 

-Incoming call: Boss Man-

You felt sweat drip down your face as you were once again frozen in place. Unfortunately for you Rus was a curious bitty. Something you had learned when you opened the closet one day and found him playing in your old sports equipment. Which meant it came as no surprise when he climbed up the couch to find out why you weren’t answering.

“IS SOMETHING WRONG MAMA?” He asked glancing at you worriedly.

‘No, nothing’s wrong honey,’ You rushed to reassure him.

“Then why aren’t you answering your phone?” Metta asked climbing up the couch as well.

‘Well…,’ You started to sign.

Only to be cut off by the sound of someone banging on your door. The sound was so sudden it made you jolt. Seeing your reaction Rus frowned before dashing off the couch and towards the door. 

“DON’T WORRY MAMA I WILL DEAL WITH THIS!” He proclaimed.

Blinking off your fear you quickly scooped Metta up and raced after the small skeleton. Who had somehow not only made it to the door but also managed to reach the doorknob. With a small grunt Rus used his magic to turn the knob and swing the door open. To reveal a stern looking man in his late thirties. He looked as if he were about to say something when Rus appeared in front of him wielding a pin he’d found lying around.

“HUMAN I DEMAND YOU LEAVE AT ONCE! YOU HAVE SCARED MY MAMA AND SUCH ACTIONS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!” Rus said brandishing the pin as if it were a sword.

“That’s right! No one is allowed to scare our mama!” Metta added doing his best to look scary as he growled at the man. 

You had to turn your head away to hide the growing smile on your face. Your bitties were too precious! Once your smile was under control you turned back to the man in the doorway, who was looking unimpressed by the whole situation. 

“Y/n do you mind calling off your attack bitties so we can talk like civil adults?” He asked.

“MAMA DO YOU KNOW THIS HUMAN?” Rus asked turning to look at you.

‘Yes, he’s my editor,’ You confessed.

It took a little bit to explain everything, but once you managed to calm your bitties you found yourself sitting on the couch as Arthur glared at you disapprovingly.

“Y/n I know you can get distracted but your deadline for the outline was two days ago,” Arthur said without glancing up from your notes.

You twiddled your fingers in your lap as he continued reading. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried to get some work done. It was just a little harder now that you had two bitties who seemed to always be vying for your attention. Said bitties were sitting next to you munching on so apple slices. 

‘I meant to have it done by today but we’re all still adjusting over here,’ You replied writing the words down on a dry erase board. 

“That’s no excuse Y/n. You are an adult and as such must face the fact that work comes before play in all situations,” Arthur grunted after reading what you’d written. 

‘I know, at least you can get a grasp of what I was going for in my notes,’ You wrote.

Arthur only grunted again before turning back to the pages. It was true in a way. You had the bad habit of turning a simple idea in your brain into three pages of notes. 

“Alright I will be taking these with me, I expect that outline by tomorrow. If it isn’t we’re going to have to push the release date of the new book back a month,” He said tucking your notes away in his bag.

‘I understand, I’ll have it done,’ You wrote.

“MAMA?” Rus called, “WHY ARE YOU WRITING THINGS DOWN ON THAT BOARD?”

‘Oh it’s because Arthur doesn’t know sign language,’ You signed easily setting the board aside.

It was true, despite working with you for over eight years now, Arthur had never bothered to learn ASL. He was one of those conservative types who only focused on what their jobs. At first it had been a problem, but one that got solved by you buying a bunch of cheap dry erase boards so you could communicate. 

“I CAN TRANSLATE FOR YOU MAMA! THEN YOU WON’T HAVE TO WRITE EVERYTHING DOWN!” Rus exclaimed making you smile.

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll be taking my leave for today. I’ll stop by again next week so we can discuss the details of the book and the ending of the trilogy,” Arthur cut in standing up. 

‘Okay just text me the details so I know when to expect you,’ You wrote flashing the board at him when you were done.

Arthur grunted in response before heading for the door. Once he was gone you looked at your two bitties and noticed something was off. Rus looked the same, despite Arthur’s dismissal, but Metta seemed to have developed a mood. He was glancing off to the side refusing to make eye contact with you. Raising an eyebrow you sat on the floor so you were no eye level with him. 

‘What’s wrong Metta?’ You signed, Rus translating for you like always.

At first he didn’t respond. Then he huffed and pointed at the board still in your hand.

“You don’t need that thing! Even if he didn’t understand Rus and I could have translated easily for you!” Metta growled.

‘It’s no problem for me to write what I want to say down pumpkin. I’ve had to do it for a long time,’ You wrote showing him how it didn’t bother you in the slightest.

A sentiment he didn’t seem to share.

“That’s not the point! The point is we can be your voice if you don’t have one! You should rely on something else when you have us!” Metta huffed glaring at the board with venom.

It took a second to click for you. He was jealous of the board…. THAT WAS SO CUTE! It made you want to grab him and smother him in kisses. The only thing that prevented you from doing that was the fact he was still mad and that he sometimes lashed out with his fingers if he was surprised. Thinking it over though you were slightly confused by the fact that he used “we” when you were sure only Rus understood ASL.

‘Metta honey I thought you didn’t know ASL though?’ You signed watching as a pale pink dusted his cheeks.

“I’VE BEEN TEACHING HIM MAMA! HE SAID HE WANTED TO BE ABLE TO TRANSLATE FOR YOU TOO! JUST IN CASE I’M NOT AROUND,” Rus piped in smiling widely at you.

‘Oh Metta pumpkin you didn’t have to do that for me,’ You signed his eyes following the movements.

“Of course I did. It makes you feel better having Rus translate for you, I noticed how tense you get when we run into someone that doesn’t know ASL. I might not be able to sign but I figured I could learn to read them,” He responded the pink growing brighter. 

“HE’S RIGHT MAMA! WE’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU IF IT MEANT YOU FELT SAFER AND HAPPIER!” Rus added,

Aw your bitties were too precious! Wrapping them both in your arms you began to smother them in kisses ignoring the protests. You could work in a bit, right now you had two bitties to spoil. Which meant one thing.

‘Let’s make cookies!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way this can end horribly...right?


	7. Special Scarlet Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or what Scarlet was doing in the last chapter when the author forgot about her.

(Scarlet POV)

Scarlet ducked under the punch that was thrown her way before grabbing the outstretched arm and hauling the other person over her shoulder. They landed on the mat hard the sound echoing through the old building. Scarlet didn’t waste a single second and flipped herself so she was straddling their chest. Her opponent wasted no time in wrapping their legs around her waist to try and flip her onto her back. Thankfully Scarlet was prepared and rolled with the motion jabbing her hands into their knees forcing them to let go. Another punch knocked them flat once more as she jumped back onto her feet ready for another attack. 

“yeah! you go ma! kick his ass!” Drake shouted.

Scarlet grinned at that. She’d been showing off a little for her bitty like she did every time they came to the gym. Her opponent groaned struggling to get to their feet. She showed no mercy however and bringing an elbow down into their gut as she swept their feet from under them. Down they went and this time it didn’t look like they were getting up. 

“Good form Scarlet, though next time can you ease up a bit? I got to be able to train these kids after you leave you know,” A stern but happy voice said.

Scarlet turned her face breaking out into a smile as she quickly pulled out her mouth guard.

“Uncle Rick! How you been you old coot?” She asked walking over to where he was lounging against the ropes. 

Her uncle was the owner of the gym they were in. He used to be a prime MMA fighter but had given that up after a fight that damaged his leg beyond repair. He’d taught her everything she knew about fighting, something that had come in handy over the years. Ducking under the ropes Scarlet let him pull her into a hug before walking over to where Drake was guarding her stuff.

“I’ve been fine you brat, though it would do these bones some good to see you more. Seems like you only come around when you have to let off some steam,” He joked as he hobbled over to her.

“I’ll try can’t promise much. I’ve got Y/n to keep watch on after all,” Scarlet replied pulling on her hoodie and settling Drake in it. 

“How’s she doing by the way?” He asked his voice taking on a worried tone. 

Scarlet understood why too. After everything Y/n had been through it was amazing she was still around. Anyone else would have given up. Not Y/n though, she refused to give up, which was something she’d always admired about the other woman. 

“She’s doing alright, she had a few rough spots last month but we worked it out. She even got a couple bitties of her own,” Scarlet supplied.

“Oh really now, that’s interesting,” He responded.

“yeah and they’re annoying as hell,” Drake commented.

“Now Drake don’t be mean. Rus and Metta aren’t that bad,” Scarlet scolded.

“whatever you say ma,” Drake replied before falling asleep. 

Scarlet only shared an exasperated look with her uncle before smiling. 

“So what brings you to the gym today? It’s not a training day is it?” She asked mentally running through the days in her head.

“No but there is something I’d like to discuss with you, mind stepping into my office?” He asked pointing with his cane. 

Scarlet raised an eyebrow at that before nodding. Looping her bag onto one shoulder she wrapped her other arm through his. He gave her a rueful smile before they started walking. They had come to a silent agreement over the years. She was allowed to help him as long as she didn’t ask first. That way he couldn’t say no.

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Scarlet asked once they were at his door.

“Well I know this may sound strange but I was hoping you could take in a stray I found,” Rick responded.

“A stray?”

“Yes we found him outside the gym a couple days ago. A little aggressive but that’s probably because he’s been out on his own for awhile,” He said his hand on the door, “I warn you he may snap at you.”

“Uncle if I can handle being this one's chew toy I can handle a stray biting me,” Scarlet said pointing at the bitty in her hood.

He only shook his head at that before opening the door. Behind it was a simple office filled with old memorabilia, a desk, and a few filing cabinets. Stepping through the door frame Scarlet searched the small space for the stray. Only to scrunch her eyebrows up in confusion when she saw nothing. She was about to ask where they were when a flash of movement caught her eye. Walking in she stepped around the battered desk and peered under it. 

There, crouched in a corner, was a bitty. 

This was no ordinary bitty however. The bitty cowering before her was one of the largest she’d ever seen. Their teeth were sharpened to points that were evident when they snarled at her presence. Scarlet ignored the display taking in the long limbs and pointed claws. She was reaching out to try and soothe them when another snarl burst from their mouth.

“D-D-DO NOT TOUCH ME H-HUMAN!” The voice was so scared and low she could barely make out what they were saying. 

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise,” Scarlet said without moving.

“L-LIES! ALL HUMANS LIE!” The bitty growled trying to tuck himself further away from her outstretched hand. 

It was only then Scarlet noticed the multiple cracks and scratches that marred the bones in front of her. A rush of anger shot through her. Someone had obviously hurt the bitty in front of her. If she knew who they were she wouldn’t hesitate to hunt them down and give them a taste of her brand of justice. Scarlet couldn’t stand seeing others bully and torment those weaker then them. 

“I swear sweetie, I’m not going to hurt you,” Scarlet cooed pushing thoughts of revenge aside.

No sooner had her finger brushed the edge of his clothes (rags) did she feel a sharp pain. The bitty’s teeth were now sunk in her skin blood pooling around the edges. Scarlet only winced gritting her teeth as she reached out with her other hand to pull the bitty closer. With his teeth locked in her skin he could only scratch at her arms as Scarlet drew him into her lap.

“There there, it’s alright. I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise.” Scarlet cooed rocking the bitty in her arms. 

After a few minutes she felt the teeth pull out of her skin. Hands dug into her hoodie as she continued to sway in a soothing motion. It was only when she felt something wet drop on her hand did she stop. The bitty in her lap was crying silently as he stared up at her. To be honest he made a somewhat scary picture with her blood smeared all over his face. Scarlet only huffed bringing her sleeve up to rub at the mess gently.

“There better?” She asked once the mess was mostly gone.

“Y-YES,” The bitty replied cradling her injured hand in his, “I’M SORRY.”

“It’s alr-,” Scarlet started to say.

“ma? what’s going….” Drake started to say his voice thick with sleep.

Scarlet realized a second too late what was going to happen. Throwing up her arm she flinched as sharp bones dug themselves into her skin through the hoodie. She felt the weight in her hoodie vanish as Drake appeared in her lap. One of his eye sockets was glowing red as he glared at the bitty that’d injured his ma. No one was allowed to hurt his ma, and anyone who did was gonna had a b a d t i m e.

“Drake stop everything’s okay. I’m okay. Both of you calm down,” Scarlet said trying her best to remain calm. 

The two bitties in her lap only continued to glare at each other. Letting out a sigh Scarlet picked Drake up by the back of his hood, setting him down on her shoulder. He glared at her only to receive one in return. 

“Now look here Drake I do not want you attacking him again. He only bit me because he was scared. Something I’m sure you can relate to,” Scarlet said meeting his gaze.  
Drake huffed knowing what she was talking about. He had been a street bitty before he was picked up and taken to the center. Each day had been a struggle to survive and he’d developed a fear of humans. So when someone adopted him he’d lash out his fear getting the best of him. He’d been returned six times before his ma had come and adopted him. 

Glancing down at the puddin bitty in her lap he saw the signs. He was malnourished. His bones were covered in scratches. Drake even saw the way his eyelights darted around the small space under the desk. As if he were watching out for something to try and jump him. So maybe he could understand a little, that still didn’t mean he was going to let this slide.

“he made you bleed though ma,” Drake huffed.

“So did you when we first met, besides it’s stopped now. See? Just need a band-aid and everything will be fine,” Scarlet said showing off the bite mark that was barely bleeding anymore.

Drake huffed before his eyelights found the other bitty again. They were watching him now too. For a moment they shared a gaze before he huffed and turned away. His ma was too kind. Just this one he’d let it slide, for her. 

“if you say so ma, he comin’ home with us?” Drake asked sounding bored. 

“I don’t know. What do you say sweetie? Wanna come home with us?” Scarlet asked smiling warmly down at the bitty, “We live with my friend and her two bitties who are all nice.”

Darke snorted at that. Sure that Metta seemed nice but Drake had seen the way he’d eyed him that first night. Naw that one was willing to go to war to protect Y/n and Rus. 

“Y-YOU’LL BE T-THERE?” The bitty asked eyes wide in concern.

“Of course, Mr. Grumpy Pants too,” She said nodding her head at Drake.

“O-OKAY,” The puddin bitty replied smile wide enough to show off al his teeth in their sharp glory. 

Scarlet beamed at that resting him in the crook off her arm as she stood up. Her uncle was already there waiting with a first aid kit. As she was patched up she glanced at the tall bitty who was watching as her uncle wound gauze around her arm. 

“So what’s your name sweetie?” She asked as her uncle finished.

“S-SOOT!” He replied beaming at her.

Drake snorted from his perch on your shoulder, earning him a tap on the head.

“Well Soot let’s go home. I’ll stop by next week Uncle Rick,” Scarlet said cradling the larger bitty in her arms again. 

“Alright take care of yourself, I’ll be waiting to hear how everything went,” He replied gently pulling her into a mindful of the bitties.

“Will do you old coot,” Scarlet replied before walking away. 

The distance from the gym to the house she lived in with Y/n was a short one. Barely ten minutes. Scarlet spent the whole time telling Soot different things about her housemates. Drake chimed in once or twice but mostly seemed to focus on the attention they were getting from others. Sure Scarlet’s hoodie had a few blood stains on it. And sure she was carrying to bitties who glared at anyone who stared longer then a s few seconds. But really was that any reason to judge her?

When they finally approached the house she let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could have kept Drake from cussing someone out. Walking up the steps she winked at Soot before throwing the door open. 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” She shouted as the door slammed against the wall. 

Scarlet waited a few seconds before hearing a loud smash coming from the kitchen. Fearing the worse she dropped her bag and raced down the hall. She came to a screeching halt as she surveyed the room in front of her, both bitties doing the same. After a second Scarlet face palmed at seeing the damage done to their once clean kitchen.

“Really Y/n? REALLY?” She voiced.

Y/n and Rus had the decency to look sheepish while Metta looked the same as usual. Batter dripped from the ceiling as flour floated in the air around them. Dozens of mixing bowls with various ingredients lined the counter, none of their contents looking like anything resembling food. Eggs were smashed on the floor, along with sugar, salt, and what appeared to be cocoa powder. The three culprits of the messy crime were no better. 

Y/n looked like she’d had a fight with a blender and lost. Half of her shirt was covered in flour, the other bits and pieces of everything. An egg was cracked on her head the yolk dangling down the side of her face. Rus looked like he’d fallen in the batter and was covered in chocolate chips. Metta was the cleanest by far, but even he had flour on him and what seemed to be whipped cream in his hair. 

All in all it was a mess. 

“This is why I can never leave you alone,” Scarlet said shaking her head an amused smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer then I thought it would.


	8. **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a trigger warning for this chapter. It details slight past abuse. I know I'm a horrible person for taking a fluff story and adding angst to it. But if you are easily triggered please skip this chapter.

Things were pretty good for awhile. Sure it took some time for you, and your bitties, to get used to Soot but when you did he immediately became part of the family. He truly was a sweetheart and seemed to fit right into your odd family. You had even found out why he was called Soot. 

_(Long story short, when he was found by Scarlet’s uncle he had apparently been covered in the stuff and the nickname just stuck)_

Soot was always willing to help your or Scarlet. Sometimes helping her cook, _(with a pair of special gloves she’d picked up)_ or helping you in the garden. Rus and Metta took to him well and although Drake was standoffish at first he slowly came around. Metta however, seemed the most attached to the larger bitty. As far as you could figure it had to do with their similar problem of having such sharp fingers/claws. It was cute the way Soot doted on Metta, and you often found them snoozing in a corner together. Rus had been slightly jealous at first, (you could tell) but that was quickly dealt with when Soot offered to help him with a puzzle in one of the games you’d bought. 

Life was good. 

But you of all people knew better than to expect it to stay that way. 

-

It started off slow. 

A small case of writer's block. Not wanting to eat dinner one night. Insomnia keeping you awake until almost dawn. All things that were somewhat the norm for you. Scarlet had been giving you some side glances when she thought you weren’t looking. She was worried but then again she was always worried about you. So you wrote it off as her being paranoid and you being slightly stressed from being unable to write. 

Then you had the dream.

-

_You were twelve again. Locked in that dark room. Your hand bound behind your back, a dirty rag stuffed in your mouth. You wanted to scream. Cry. Anything. But you couldn’t. Something was holding you back. Then the sound of footsteps reached your ear._

_You knew what that meant._

_You knew there was nothing you could do to stop it._

_Pure fear raced through your body and soul._

No…

_The footsteps grew louder._

Please…. Anyone….

_You could hear the sound of your heart beating in your chest._

I don’t want to see anymore….

_THUD-THUMP_

Make it stop!

_THUD-THUMP!_

_The footsteps grew louder as a dull roar filled your ears._

NO! I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT!

“Mama?”

_There was nothing you could do. The fear seemed to take over your body. Paralyzing you as the footsteps stopped outside the door._

NO! NO! NO! NO!

“MAMA! WAKE UP!”

“What’s wrong with her?!”

_There was the sound of the lock clicking. The roar grew louder as you tried in vain to move away from the door._

PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! MAKE IT STOP!

“MAMA! STOP IT!”

_The door began to open. You could only watch as it slowly opened to reveal the silhouette of a person holding a gleaming knife. A knife that was dripping with something dark. Something red._

_“Well well well looks like the little princess is awake. Guess we can have some fun now,” A low gravelly voice spoke._

Someone please….

_A cold laughter filled the room as the figure took a few steps towards you. The door swinging shut behind them. The sound echoing as you realized there was no escape._

“Mama stop! You’re hurting yourself! Rus go get Scarlet!”

_You prayed someone would come save you._

_But nobody did….and the sound of your screams filled the tiny dark room…_

“Y/N WAKE UP!”

A sharp pain jolted you out of your sleep. You stared blankly at the wall you were facing, a heavy weight stradling your chest as something pinned your hands to the bed. Slowly you turned your head to find Scarlet staring down at you. A deep worry was set in her eyes as she panted slightly. It was only then you realized you were too.

“Y/n can you hear me?” Scarlet asked her eyes flicking over your face as she spoke.

It took you a second but you nodded.

“Good, now listen. You are not in that room. You are in our house. No one can hurt you here. You’re safe,” Her voice was low, barely more then a whisper.

Safe?

“That’s right. Now I’m going to let go now and when I do I want you to sit up and tell me where you are okay?” She answered reading your expression.

You nodded once more, the sound of her voice making it easy to listen to her instructions. Slowly she released your hands and slid off you. Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched as you sat up your arms trembling as your gaze swept over the room. Rus, Metta, Soot, and Drake were all watching you from the trunk you kept at the end of your bed. All of them were watching you with fear as you sat up fully wincing at the throbbing you felt from you arms. 

It was then you noticed the dark red claw marks that marred your skin. They were too jagged to have come from your bitties which only left one option. You had done it yourself. 

“Y/n?”

Turning you looked at Scarlet. 

“Where are you?” She asked watching closely in case she had to jump up and hold you down again.

It took you another moment before you were able to answer.

‘H-home,’ You signed your hands still trembling. 

Scarlet let out a small sigh pleased with your answer. Reaching out she brushed away the tears that had been falling down your face. Her touch was gentle, as if she was worried she might break you. 

“Good, you gave us all a pretty bad scare there,” She said.

You looked over at the bitties again feeling more like yourself again. Guilt filled you as you took in the state of your bitties. Rus had bright orange tears dripping down his face while Metta seemed intent on clawing someone to death. Without thinking you reached out to them. Rus wasted no time in rushing over and jumping into your arms sobbing. 

“MAMA! I WAS SO S-SCARED! YOU W-WOULDN’T WAKE UP! A-A-AND YOU KEPT S-SCRATCHING Y-YOURSELF AND WOULDN’T S-STOP!” He sobbed choking on the words. 

You hugged him as tight as you could feeling horrible. Normally Scarlet was the only one who had to deal with your nightmares. You had never imagined having anyone else nearby when it happened. Clearly it had affected your cheerful bitty more then you thought. Glancing at Metta you saw he was holding himself back until you reached out a hand to him. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he rushed to you wrapping himself around your hand and holding you as if you were going to vanish. 

You hugged them both to you feeling the tear well up in your eyes again. You never wanted to hurt your bitties like this. A warm hand wrapped around your shoulders and tugged you into a warmer body. Glancing at Scarlet you saw tears in her eyes as well as her two bitties were cradled in her arms. You allowed yourself to be pulled fully into their embrace feeling safer with them near. 

The impromptu hug session lasted for a good while. You had stopped crying long ago but each time you shifted you felt two pairs of hands gripping tighter onto you. It was only when your two bitties had cried themselves out did they allow you to pull back somewhat. You looked at Scarlet who nodded.

“Alright guys I think there are some things we need to tell you,” She said her voice breaking the silence of the room. 

“no shit ma. what the hell was all this bout?” Drake hissed his grip on Soot tightening slightly. 

“Come on we'll talk about it over some hot chocolate. It’s going to be a long story,” She sighed moving to stand up. 

You followed hugging your two bitties firmly to your chest. You weren’t sure how they would react to what they were about to hear. You weren’t even sure if they would want to stay with you after everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past and Regrets

It didn’t take long for you all to be sat down at the table mugs of hot chocolate in hand. Even with the lingering fear from your dream you couldn’t help but coo at how adorable your bitties were with their tiny mugs. You knew they were waiting for you to explain what had caused your attack earlier. Both Rus and Metta were sending you concerned looks. Glancing up at Scarlet you saw her staring into her mug as if it held all the answers to her questions. Questions you knew plagued her mind every time something like this happened. 

You knew because they plagued you too. 

Taking another sip you felt the atmosphere around you grow heavier. With a silent sigh you placed your mug down. Scarlet looked up as you began to sign hesitantly. 

‘I know you’re all curious about what happened,’ You signed refusing to make eye contact with any of the bitties.

“that’s a fuckin understatement,” Drake scoffed earning him a light tap from Scarlet.

The antics of the little edgy actual calmed you a little. He seemed the least disturbed out of all the bitties and right now you were grateful for it. 

‘It’s a long story and there are a couple things you need to know first,’ You signed shooting a glance at Scarlet.

“LIKE WHAT MAMA?” Rus asked from his spot on your lap.

“Like the fact that we both come from old influential families,” Scarlet said causing them to look at her.

“what do ya mean by that ma? you saying you guys are what “bluebloods” are some shit like that?” Drake growled.

“Well I wouldn’t say Bluebloods, but both our families do go back a ways. Y/n’s great grandfather was one of the ones who helped build this city after all,” Scarlet answered.

“WOWIE MAMA! YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER WAS THAT IMPORTANT?” Rus asked gazing at you with admiration.

‘Yes, although he only played a minor role in the grand scheme of things,” you signed with a soft smile. 

“That’s still impressive Mama,” Metta said snuggling further into your arms. 

“yea, yea very impressive,” Drake said with a roll of his eyelights, “what that gotta do with y/n’s freak out?”

And you were back to feeling tense. 

“It has a lot to do with it actually. You see every single member of Y/n’s family were part of the community. Her Grandpa was a judge, her uncle is the head of the police force, and her dad is a senator. That being said a lot her family was the target for a lot of people that didn’t like the fact her family held so many high positions,” Scarlet said looking down in her hot chocolate again. 

You glanced off to the side remembering what it was like growing up in an environment like that. Reporters watching your every step. Tabloids reporting on anything they deemed suspicious. Kids afraid to pick on you, or get close to you because of your family. It hadn’t been easy being in the spotlight constantly, but having Scarlet as a friend made it easier. 

“okay so y/n’s a rich brat what bout you ma?” Drake asked.

“Well my family doesn’t go as far back as Y/n’s but I’ve had a few relatives here and there who’ve made a name for themselves. Usually through some form of art,” Scarlet replied offhandedly.

‘Yeah when we were younger Scarlet always claimed she’d be the next great Bramston, but no matter what she tried it always ended badly,’ You signed snickering as Scarlet gasped.

“Don’t tell my bitties lies Y/n! I was great at everything I did!” Scarlet huffed.

‘Right, that’s why you tried to burn all your paintings when we were six. Or how bout the time you threw your “art sculpture” out a window because someone said it looked like a lump of coal. Or-,’ You signed feeling an evil grin cross your face.

“ANYWAY while we weren’t as famous as Y/n’s family we were still pretty well known,” Scarlet cut you off glaring darkly.

You held your hands up in surrender shifting Metta in the process. He huffed before climbing down in your lap with Rus. One of your hands came down to rub his head in apology before you looked to Scarlet to continue. 

“We met in middle school and just stuck together. Being a “rich brat,” as you so put it Drake,” Scarlet teased winking at her embarrassed bitty, “There weren’t a lot of kids willing to be our friends. Or if they were it was because we were famous. Fame however comes at a price.”

All the teasing and light atmosphere was slowly being replaced with the tension from before. Your bitties seemed to know something bad was coming, as they snuggled closer to you. 

“We barely had any moments to ourselves. We were always being rushed from one place to another, accompanied by bodyguards. From home to school to our lessons, there was never really a moment where we could just relax. One day though I discovered a small cave behind the school. It was hidden by a bunch of bushes and the only reason I found it was because our ball had rolled through them,” As Scarlet spoke her voice dipped lower and lower. 

You remembered that day. Scarlet had been so excited. Here was a secret between the two of you. It was obvious no one else knew about the cave seeing as it was empty without any trace of someone having found it before you. During recess the two of you would sneak away to your cave and play there until it was time to go in. It had never occurred to either of you that it might be dangerous.

“For a long time we kept the secret of the cave from everyone. We would skip lessons and hide out there, although we always made it back before we were noticed. It was fun. Then one day I had an idea,” Scarlet trailed off obviously caught in the memory of that day. 

The day everything had gone wrong.

-

_“We should have a sleep over here!” Scarlet said drawing her newest masterpiece on the wall._

_“But won’t we get in trouble if someone finds out?” You’d asked._

_Back then you could still speak, not that you did often. Scarlet often spoke enough for the both of you. She was the one who came up with plans and got you guys out of trouble when you got caught. You admired that confidence and creativity she had._

_“Not if we don’t get caught! Besides think of it as an adventure! Like the ones you’re always reading about in those books,” Scarlet replied turning around to face you._

_“Still I don’t know. It gets really dark out at night,” You mumbled._

_“Then we’ll bring flashlights! Come on Y/n! We’re going to be moving schools soon. We might never get this chance again after that,” Scarlet begged._

_You still didn’t think it was a good idea but you agreed because she was right. Next year you would both be going to different schools. Scarlet would be going to an all girls school up north, while you would be sent to you a private school in London. You didn’t know if you would ever see your best friend again, although Scarlet had assured you that she would board the first plane to London if you ever needed her._

_“Okay but only for one night,” You said as she squealed, “but if I say I wanna go home we go home okay?”_

_“Okay, come on it’s almost time to go back. We have some planning to do!” She answered grabbing your hand and dragging you away._

-

“Mama?” Metta called shaking you from the memory.

‘Yes pumpkin?’ You signed glancing down at him.

“What happened next?” He asked his voice quieter then normal, as if he really didn’t want the answer to that question.

With a glance at Scarlet you continued the story.

‘We began packing everything we thought we’d need for our little “sleepover”. Cookies, blankets, flashlights. Once we were sure we had everything Scarlet managed to get permission to stay the night at my house, since it was closer to the school,” You signed as all the bitties focused their attention on you, ‘When we were sure everyone was asleep we snuck out and headed for the school.’

The walk had seemed twice as long in the dark. You tensing at every noise and Scarlet walking ahead of you with her flashlight. 

“WHAT HAPPENED NEXT MAMA?” Rus asked.

“We never made it to the school,” Scarlet spoke up, “We hadn’t gone more then a few blocks when a van began driving down the street. It stopped in front of us and a couple guys got out. We both knew that they were dangerous seeing as their faces were covered by ski masks. We tried to run but there was already behind us.”

-

_You were scared as the men approached. You knew this had been a bad idea. Scarlet growled in her throat before she turned around to run. Only there was someone behind you. They were tall, taller then anyone you had ever seen before. Their face was covered by a ski mask too but their eyes weren’t. You had never felt as terrified as you did looking into those eyes. They were cold, soulless, and seemed to pierce right through you._

_“Now what do we have hear? Two little princesses out past their bedtimes. Don’t you girls know that kids shouldn’t be out this late? Who knows what kind of bad men could be wandering around,” Their voice matched their eyes except for the sinister glee that echoed through the words._

-

“We were just kids there was no way we could could’ve taken four adults,” Scarlet said clenching her teeth, “There wasn’t even the slightest possibility that we could run. Or there shouldn’t have been.”

At this all the bitties looked up. Something about her voice had changed. Self loathing now filtered her words. You knew where it came from, because she was right. There was no chance that night of you both getting away. There had been however a chance for one of you.

‘It’s not your fault Scarlet, there was no way we both could have made it,’ You signed when she refused to continue.

“YES IT IS!” She shouted making all the bitties jump in shock, Scarlet hardly ever raised her voice, “I left you there! Just because I was fast you were left behind! They took you Y/n! For three months! Doing god knows what to you! That is something I will never forgive myself for!”

Scarlet’s shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. Grabbing Rus and Metta you got up and walked over to her shaking form. Setting them down you wrapped your arms around your friend. Scarlet wept into you shirt as you stroked her shirt. 

That moment when she took off. When you screamed at her to run. When they grabbed you. You will never forget the look on her face, shame, fear, and regret. 

A long time ago you had blamed her. When you lost your voice, when you were forced to see a therapist nearly every day. That side of you however had faded a long time ago. Time is no mystic healer, but it had helped you come to terms with what happened. 

You waited until she slowed in her crying to tap her on the head lightly. She looked up at you through bleary eyes, her nose dripping. Scarlet looked like a wreck but you still smiled and hugged her closer then before. You didn’t need words or your hands to convey your feelings. You knew she could tell. You felt, rather then saw Drake teleport onto her shoulder. Soot was next to join, burying his face in her shoulder. Then Rus and Metta latched onto her. 

Tonight was just turning into a night of cuddles wasn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Y/n's characters isn't as distressed as others might think she should be. However this chapter focuses more on the events that lead up to what happened. Which you'll find out in the next chapter. The plot is slowly coming together and is it just me or are the chapters getting longer?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting, relaxing, and bitty chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear the bitty power!!!!!!

The night had ended after that. You sending everyone to bed on account of how late it was. You got the feeling Drake and Metta weren’t satisfied with what they’d learned but neither mentioned it. There was another side to the story. One only you and one other person knew. A person who you wished never to see again. You had made a big show of going to bed but in the end you stayed up till the sun was peeking over the horizon. 

It’s what always happened, there was no going back to sleep for you. Scarlet didn’t know that however and you were intending to keep it that way. 

“Alright Y/n I’m heading off to my second job now. You have my number right? If you can’t reach me on that you also have the gas stations number right? Just in case I wrote both down on the fridge. Oh, and let me know if you need me to bring home anything. Also-,” Scarlet rambled as she buttoned her shirt.

“DO NOT WORRY MA WE WILL LOOK AFTER MS. Y/N FOR YOU!” Soot called out from his place on the sofa. 

You were sitting/slouching on one end a cup of coffee in your hands. You bitties were nestled against you, Metta playing on your personal laptop while Rus dozed next to him. It was obvious neither had slept well last night. Something you blamed yourself for. Soot and Drake were on the other end of the couch, Soot having become an impromptu sleeping spot for Drake. 

“I know you will ducky. I love you both, I’ll be back soon. Y/n you are to rest today. When I come home I want you rested and in a good mood okay?!” Scarlet turned her eyes on you after smothering her two bitties in kisses. 

You gave her a weak thumbs up which seemed to satisfy her. She blew you a kiss before finally walking out the door. You waited until she had driven away before attempting to get up. 

“Mama where are you going?” Metta asked as you readjusted him and Rus.

‘Just going to write for awhile, I’m a little behind thanks to my writers block,’ You confessed stifling a yawn. 

“BUT MS. Y/N MA SAID YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REST!” Soot pointed out.

‘And I will later, right now I gotta get some work done,’ You replied before yawning once more.

“NO!” Soot shouted causing everyone in the room to jump, “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO REST! I PROMISED MA AND I DO NOT BREAK MY PROMISES!”

You could only blink down at the large bitty. He had never been that assertive before. Normally if he wasn’t hanging off Scarlet, or playing with the other bitties, he was hiding in a corner or watching everyone from somewhere high. Soot had never done something like this before so you didn’t know what to do. 

Someone else made the decision for you however.

Before you could react you felt your body freeze. You tried to move but found that you couldn’t. Your body was encased in a red glow. A second later you were thrown back on the couch the glow dissipating the moment you made contact. 

“i’d listen to him,” Drake drawled without opening his eyes, “you look DEAD tired so do us all a favor and relax before we have to place you under A-REST.”

Rus let out an outraged squeal at the puns but you didn’t notice. Your eyes were locked on the little skeleton who’d just used magic on you. It was cool, no doubt about that, but most magic was banned. The laws didn’t really apply to bitties since they relied on humans to care for them. However if a bitty were to injure someone with their magic they could, in theory, be subjected to the same laws as normal monsters. The bitty in front of you however only opened one eye socket which was glowing with magic. You got the feeling that despite all the he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if you got up. 

Resigned to your fate you scooped up a still shrieking Rus and leaned back against the couch. 

‘Fine, I’ll rest for a little while,’ You signed grabbing the remote and flicking on the tv. 

Drake’s grin on grew as Soot cheered. Rolling your eyes you snuggled Rus against your chest barely noticing when Metta moved the laptop to your lap. You settled on a bad rom com that was playing smirking when you heard Drake let out a groan. 

Two could play at this game.

-

An hour later found you laying on the couch dead to the world. Metta watched the rise and fall of your chest searching for any sign that you were having another nightmare. Last night had been something he never wanted to see repeated. Turning off the computer he gently pushed it to the side before getting off the couch. Rus, ever the vigilant bitty (despite being just as tired as their mamma) leaned over the cushions to watch him.

“Metta What Are You Doing?” He whispered, or what he considered whispering. 

“I’m going to go make Mama something yummy to eat for when she wakes up,” Metta replied making his way across the carpeted floor.

“But Mama Said We Weren’t Supposed To Cook Without Her,” Rus said clearly nervous.

“True but Ms. Scarlet put Soot in charge and if he says I can cook then it should be fine,” Metta said.

Rus had to think it over for a second, which was more then enough time for Metta to take off searching for the large bitty. Soot had wandered off after the first movie had ended. Metta didn’t know where he had gone or why he’d left but right now that didn’t matter. What did matter was making his mamma something to eat. Something he needed the bigger bitty for. 

Five minutes later he found Soot in the laundry room. From what Metta could tell he was attempting to do the laundry. Or that’s what it looked like. Soot would grab a shirt, or pair of pants and drag it over to the machine and toss it in. He did this with each piece of clothing only stopping when half the basket was empty.

“What are you doing?” Metta asked walking over.

“AH METTA! I WAS DOING THE LAUNDRY! MA SAID THAT MS. Y/N NEEDED TO REST AND I PROMISED SHE WOULD. SO I AM DOING THE LAUNDRY SO SHE CAN REST WITHOUT ANY WORRIES!” Soot proclaimed grinning widely. 

“That’s a good idea. Do you need any help?” Metta asked peering into the machine.

“YES THAT WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED!” Soot’s grin grew even wider if that was possible.

“Alright then let’s do this!”

Together they were able to load the machine twice as fast. Although it still took then a good ten minutes to do so. Mostly because Metta would get his fingers stuck in the clothing and Soot would have to pull him free. When the were done loading the machine however they climbed onto the top and looked over the array of dials and buttons. 

“I think mamma pushes this one when she does her laundry,” Metta mused pointing to a button that read : POWER WASH.

“VERY WELL!” Soot pressed the button and they sat down as the machine came to life, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT METTA?”

“Huh? Yeah why?” Metta asked looking away as he spoke.

“YOU ARE NOT A VERY GOOD LIAR METTA,” Soot sighed, “YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT MS. Y/N AREN’T YOU?”

Metta bit his bottom lip. He was worried. Last night when his mama had been whimpering and clawing at her arms he had been helpless. He had been unable to do anything but sit there and watch her. That was one of the numerous times he cursed his form. If he had been bigger….. I didn’t have these needles for hands…..

Long arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Soot patted him on top of his head when he looked up.

“IT IS OKAY TO BE WORRIED, I AM WORRIED ABOUT MA ALL THE TIME. MS. Y/N TOO! BUT AS LONG AS WE ARE AROUND THEN THEY HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!” Soot said smiling once more.

Metta didn’t know if the other bitty could read minds but he was happy nonetheless. Smiling that stiff awkward smile of his own.

“Yeah you’re right Soot,”Metta said.

The two beamed at each other until something unpleasant began to waft through the air.

“DO YOU SMELL SOMETHING BURNING?” Soot asked.

-

“NYEHEHE! MAMA WILL SURELY LOVE THIS SPAGHETTI!” Rus cried as he fought to dump the package of noodles into the pan.

“you sure you know what you’re doin’ there pal?” Drake asked from where he was draped over the bread loaf.

“OF COURSE! IT IS A SIMPLE TASK FOR ONE AS GREAT AS I!” Rus proclaimed finally dumping the noodles in, box and all. 

“okay knock yourself out,” Drake yawned before falling asleep.

Rus only rolled his eyelights at the other. Edgy’s were such lazybones! He struggled to grab a wooden spoon he’d seen Ms. Scarlet use multiple times, but when he did he dashed over and began stirring the noodles. Once the water was bubbling he dashed back over to the counter and dropped down onto a small stool. Climbing down from there he dashed to the cupboards where he began to search for spaghetti sauce. Neither bitty noticed the black smoke that began to rise from the pot. Rus was pushing a can of sauce across the floor when Metta and Soot dashed in.

“METTA! SOOT! HAVE YOU COME TO AID ME IN MY TASK?!” Rus asked brightly.

Neither had the chance to speak as you rushed into the room wielding a fire extinguisher like a weapon. You took one look at the burning pot before blasting it. Only you underestimated the power and ended up dousing everything in the white foam. When you finished Rus, Metta, and Soot were all covered in it. Drake had miraculously remained untouched and was now smirking at you all.

“well that sure was a BLAST,” he said causing Rus to screech in disapproval.

Before you could say anything you noticed a trail of bubbles leading into the kitchen. Darting around the corner you stared at the mountain of bubbles coming from the laundry room. Rushing through them you found the source as your washing machine was spilling bubbles everywhere. It reminded you of a scene from a cartoon. 

“WOWIE THAT”S A LOT OF BUBBLES!” Soot said having followed you

“Did we use too much soap?”

“NYHOOOOO! MY SPAGHETTI!!!!!!” Rus cried out.

“well looks like this is an im-PASTA-ble situation.”

“DRAKE!”

Scarlet was going to kill you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean up and a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is why the author even wrote this chapter.

It took you a good two hours to clean up the mess. Thankfully the clothes had gotten washed and were able to be put in the dryer after being rinsed off. The pot Rus had been using however was another story. Charred bits of noodles and cardboard were forever stuck to the cheap metal. In the end you threw it out with Rus apologizing every five minutes. 

You weren’t mad. The opposite actually. It was sweet of them to try and do that for you. They just needed to be taught. Something you and Scarlet had overlooked. She was always running off to one of her jobs or to hit up new bars that popped up, while you would immerse yourself in writing for hours on end. It was a wonder the two of you had managed this long. 

Anyway, after the cleaning was done you had Soot and Rus help you make mac and cheese for lunch. A simple dish that even you could make. Soot was the more helpful og the duo but Rus did his best. And if the sauce turned out a little milky who cared. Dishing up the portions you carried it all out to the living room where Drake was watching a B-rated horror movie. 

‘Alright Mr. remote hog hand it over,’ You demanded after setting everything down.

“tch no way. you always cut my movies short,” Drake growled leaning over the remote.

‘I wouldn’t have too if you watched something everyone would enjoy,’ You signed rolling your eyes. 

“not my fault if you guys are a bunch of babies,” Drake huffed still holding onto the remote. 

There were two choices in front of you. Take the remote and deal with a pouting Drake until Scarlett got home, or let Drake finish the movie even though no one else wanted to watch it. Option one could end bad if he decided to throw a fit and break things. Option two wasn’t any better seeing as Drake would think you were a pushover (which you were) and never listen to you again. 

Choices, choices….

Reaching over you snagged the remote and changed the channel. Drake growled at you crossing his arms and pouting. Reaching over you tapped him on the head so he would look at you.

‘Look if you behave I’ll let you have the tv for the rest of the night,’ You signed before handing him his bowl. 

There were a few tense moments that had the other bitties glancing at each other in worry. They had experienced Drake’s tantrums before. It never ended well. Finally the Edgy huffed and took the bowl.

“fine but you’re buying me three bottles of the fancy mustard the next time we go to the store,” Drake grumbled.

‘Deal,’ You signed before settling down to eat. 

Seeing that Drake wasn’t about to throw a fit the other bitties relaxed. You settled on a kids movie after flicking through the channels for a bit. Soon everyone was finished eating and another movie had started playing. It was one you’d seen before so it was easy to let your mind begin to wander. It was only when the movie credits began to appear that you realized you’d missed the whole thing. Well, that and everyone else had fallen asleep in that time. 

Soot was taking up a whole cushion as he snored peacefully beside you. Rus and Metta were cuddled together on the floor wrapped in your old baby blanket. Drake…. Drake well...he was hanging off the couch upside down a line of red drool hanging out of his mouth. How the bitty was defying gravity like that you would never know. Reaching over you shifted him back onto the couch before getting up. Being careful of where you stepped you headed to the kitchen. 

After taking that nap earlier you really weren’t in the mood to just sit around doing nothing. Even if you were still tired from having stayed up all night. Glancing at the clock you noted that Scarlett wouldn’t be back for another few hours. Glancing back into the living room you took note that all the bitties were still asleep. Biting your lower lip you turned and moved towards the stairs unaware of the eyes that followed you.

-

“What Do You Think She’s Doing?” Rus asked as he and the other bitties got up. 

They had of course noticed you had left. Rus in particular had only been pretending to sleep, although he couldn’t say the same about the others. He was worried about you. Ever since last night your soul had grown dimmer and dimmer. 

“I’m not sure Rus but we’d better go and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself,” Metta replied untangling them from the blanket. 

“you guys go ahead i’m going to stay here and sleep some more,” Drake commented closing his eyes as he rested his arms behind his head. 

“But What If Moma Needs Our Help?” Rus cried despite keeping his voice low. 

“not my problem,” Drake replied. 

“Come on Rus we don’t have time for this,” Metta said grabbing the Papy by the arm, “Besides he obviously doesn’t care what happens to our momma anyway.”

The two bitties rushed out of the room after their momma neither looking back at the pair they left behind. Soot glanced anxiously between Drake and the vanishing bitties. Finally he drew himself up and stormed over to the other bitty. 

“DRAKE WE MUST FOLLOW THEM!” Soot demanded stomping his feet.

“why?” Drake asked without opening his eyes.

“BECAUSE MS. Y/N HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO US! AND SHE’S IMPORTANT TO MA! SHE’S NOTHING LIKE THE HUMANS I’VE MET BEFORE! SHE NEVER HITS US OR THROWS THINGS AT US!” Soot shouted as tears began to bubble in his eyes, “And….and she’s never once been afraid of me.”

Drake opened one eye to gaze at the larger bitty. He and Soot had talked some after they got over their differences. He knew the other bitty had come from a bad situation, what kind he wouldn’t say. Drake had the sneaking suspicion that he was from one of the bitty rings. Soot had never confirmed this but he’d also never denied it. 

Soot was staring at the floor with a helpless expression. It was obvious the bitty was thinking back to what his life had been like before he had been found. Drake honestly hated that expression on his face. It reminded him too much of a bitty he’d once known. One who he would never see again. Letting out an angry huff he climbed to his feet before teleporting in front of the other.

“fine let’s go make sure the dumb duo doesn’t get caught,” Drake muttered sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“THANK YOU DRAKE!” Soot cried picking the other bitty up before rushing out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally facing the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is what happened. . . .

When Soot and Drake caught up with the other two bitties (Drake had fallen asleep in the short time it took) they foun them peering through a crack in your bedroom door. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Soot asked setting Drake down beside him. 

Both Rus and Metta shushed him before going back to peering through the crack. Curious Soot moved so he could see through it as well. He saw you kneeling on the ground by your bed, arms underneath it as you searched for something. After a few moments you let out a small huff before pulling out a small box they’d never seen before. It was worn down and there were a few cracks but the tender look in your eyes made them realize it was something important. 

“What do you think's in the box?” Metta asked as you shifted so you were sitting against the bed, the box cradled in your lap.

“Maybe It’s Hidden Treasure!” Rus supplied.

“OR MAYBE IT’S HOLD MS. Y/N’S SECRET DIARY!” Soot commented in a quieter (yet still loud) voice then before.

“or maybe we should jus’ go in an ask,” Drake said causing the other bitties to jump not realizing he had moved. 

In their surprise the bitties all fell back against the door causing it to swing open. Naturally they all ended up in a heap on the floor. It took you a moment to realize what had happened still somewhat lost in old memories. When it finally clicked you could only shake with silent giggles as the bitties watched you with something akin to horror.

‘Are you all alright?’ You signed once they had untangled themselves.

“WE ARE QUITE ALRIGHT MOMMA AND WE WEREN’T SNEAKING AROUND OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!” Rus said shooting up straight as Metta facepalmed.

“H-HE’S RIGHT MS. Y/N! WE WEREN’T WATCHING YOU FROM BEHIND THE DOOR OR TRYING TO GUESS WHAT’S IN YOUR BOX AT ALL!” Soot added on twisting his hands nervously.

“oh for the love of asgore,” Drake muttered shaking his head.

‘Is that right? Well then what were you guys doing?’ You asked raising an eyebrow at the nervous duo.

“WE WERE SNEAKING AROUND!” Rus confessed.

“AND WATCHING YOU FROM BEHIND THE DOOR!” Soot once more added on both looking near tears at this point. 

Both Metta and Drake were now shaking their heads at the two. You on the other hand had to cover your mouth to hide your growing smile. These two were such sweeties! Once your amusement had died down you beckoned them closer.

‘Well if you want to see I don’t mind,’ You signed catching their attention, ‘Just some old mementos and pictures.’

As the four (well three Drake was trying to act aloof although you could tell he was curious as well) gathered around you opened the box. Just like you said the box only had a few things inside it. A small stuffed dog, a poorly painted clay mouse, a small heart that had two hand prints and your initials, and a short stack of pictures. The top one caught their interest as it showed an older woman and, what looked like a smaller version of you, smiling at the camera.

“Momma who’s that?” Metta asked pointing at the picture.

‘That’s one of the sweetest women that ever lived. My grandmother,’ You signed before pulling the stack of photos out.

“YOUR GRANDMOTHER?” Rus asked as you began shuffling through the pictures.

Nearly all of them were of you and your grandma. Others were of you and Scarlett. In each one you were smiling happily without hesitation. Seeing that caused your eyes to mist up slightly before you came to the last, and obviously first, picture. In this one you weren’t smiling. Instead you were cuddled into your grandma’s side as you both stood in front of the house. It was such a drastic change that all the bitties looked up at you. Drake was the one that asked the question they all wanted to know.

“why do ya look so sad?”

It took you a moment before you could answer. Setting the pictures back in the box you took a deep breath before beginning to sign.

‘I don’t remember a lot of what happened during the time I was gone. There are only vague memories that pop up sometimes. Most of them are pretty bad. The one thing I do remember is pain. So much pain. When they finally found me all those months later I had changed from who I was before.’ You signed as memories shoved their way to the front of your mind

-

_You were pale and thin. Thin enough that your rescuers had to be extra careful or else they might break one of your ribs. Bruises and cuts littered your skin. The deep bags under your eyes weren’t for show. You hadn’t slept in what felt like years._

_The hospital they sent you too was bright. After being kept in the dark for so long it had been torture. You were put under special watch. There was a nurse who was hired just to take care of you. She tried to talk to you everyday but you would only stare blankly at the walls of your room._

_When you saw your parents for the first time they had cried. You didn’t know why._

_You stayed their for weeks, never uttering a word. The doctors insisted it was temporary. A coping mechanism they said. The only one who seemed to notice the truth was your grandma._

-

‘I was in a bad place for a long time after they found me. My parents didn’t know what to do with me. Even with all their vast experience the only thing they could come up with was to send me to a bunch of therapists and make me take medication. Nothing really got better though. It only seemed to get worse as each doctor I was sent to only put me on more and more pills until it felt like I was drowning in them. One day though, after I’d had a bad fit, my grandmother came and basically kidnapped me,’ You signed pausing every couple words as the bitties took in the information you were telling them.

“She Kidnapped You?” Rus asked his voice barely more then a whisper.

‘Well somewhat. She saw how unhappy I was. How nothing my parents, or the doctors, were doing worked. See she wasn’t born into our wealth like me. She married my grandfather after his first wife died. I think he fell in love with her because she was so down to earth. She didn’t care about politics or money or fame. If she had something on her mind she said it,’ You explained another memory coming forth that had you smiling. 

-

_The day your grandma had come and taken you away she stormed into your house. And by storm you meant she stormed! She barely let your parents get two words in before she was ordering the servants to pack a bag you were coming with her._

_“Mom I don’t think-,” Your father had started to say._

_“Now listen here Tom. That little girl is breaking. Whatever you and those fancy doctors are doing is only making it worse. I know you have the best intentions at heart but that’s not what she needs right now!” Your grandma’s voice was so loud it echoed through the house, “She needs to be away from here. Away from all the memories and the fussing. Now I know you think I can’t take care of myself let alone a child but I am not taking no for an answer!”_

_You had come out from the kitchen (one of your favorite places to hide back then) at the sound of her voice. When she noticed you she had smiled so wide. There was no pity in her eyes. No guilt. Only a kindness that seemed to embody her heart and soul._

_“My precious little Y/n. You’re going to come stay with grandma for awhile okay? You can help me in the garden, and I’ll teach you all my little tricks for baking,” She winked at you startling a small smile to cross your lips._

_“Mother I really think-,” Your father started once again._

_“I won’t hear it Tomas James. This little girl is coming with me and that’s that!” AS she spoke the servants returned with a small suitcase overflowing with your stuff._

_“Madam,” The man had said offering it to her._

_“Good, now ready to go my little Y/n?” She’d asked reaching out her hand for you to take._

_There was no hesitation on your part as you slipped your small hand into her own larger wrinkled one._

-

‘Going with her was the best decision of my life. She cared for me like my parents could. Everyday she would teach me something new. How to sew a button on a shirt. How to care for the lilies in the garden. She even took me to classes so we both could learn sign language together. With her it didn’t matter that I had nightmares, or sometimes couldn’t leave the house. She was there for every step of my healing. She took this picture the day I came here so I would always be reminded of how far I’ve come and how strong I am,” You signed all the sadness replace with fond memories of the women.

“She sounds like an amazing person,” Metta said his eyes bright with awe.

‘She was,’ You confirmed patting his head.

“WHERE IS SHE NOW MS. Y/N?” Soot asked placing his hands on your side to get your attention.

‘She died, shortly after I finished college. She was old and passed away peacefully,’ You signed feeling a twinge of your former sadness before grinning widely.

“what’s that look fur?” Drake asked raising an eyebrow bone at you.

‘I just remembered something. She always said she didn’t want a huge funeral when she died. Swore she’d come back and haunt us all from the grave if we made a big fuss. “Just throw me in the ground and call it good,” she use to say,’ You signed. 

“Really?” Metta asked glancing at the pictures.

‘Yup, she was always like that. Never one to fuss over herself but always over others. When I graduated she flew down and bought me three dozen roses. Most of my graduation pictures you won’t be able to find me because I’m hidden by them,’ You signed causing the bitties to laugh, ‘She was really a great woman. I didn’t find out till later that she’d left this house for me. When I did I moved in right away. Scarlett moved in a month later saying there was no way I could take care of myself.’

You made a face at that. Sure you had take out boxes lining the kitchen and three week old mail piling up in the mailbox. Doesn’t mean she was right. 

“yup sounds like ma alright,” Drake comment reclining against your pillow like he owned it.

“Momma?” Metta said tugging on your sleeve, “You’re happy now right? Even though we can’t replace your grandmother we’ll always be here for you!”

“THAT’S RIGHT! SINCE SHE IS NO LONGER HERE WE WILL BE THE ONES TO MAKE YOU SMILE WHEN YOU ARE SAD!” Rus announced jumping up to pose on the lid of the box.

“US TOO! WE’LL PROTECT YOU FROM ALL THE BAD GUYS! ME, MA, AND DRAKE WILL NEVER LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY AGAIN!” Soot promised his eyes gleaming.

“yeah i guess, s’not like i’ve got anywhere else to be. sides i’m used to looking after people,” Drake commented lazily.

Seeing them all fired up, made the tears come back. It felt good to have someone be there for you. Even if those someone’s mostly consisted of one energetic red head and four tiny monsters. Swooping them all up you began laying kissed all over them. Drake and Metta where the only ones to protest as Soot and Rus giggled up a storm. 

Getting up you decided it was time to attempt baking again. To Drake’s dismay you dashed out of the room the two hyper bitties cheering you on the entire way. The pictures lay forgotten on your floor reminders of good times and bad ones. But mostly good.


	13. Special Scarlett Chapter 2

(Scarlett POV)

Scarlett out a sigh as she continued to lean against the building watching as people walked in and out of the bar. Taking a drag of her cigarette she flew the smoke out and watched it float up into the cool night air. She had never been a big smoker, it was just a habit she had picked up a couple years back. One she only indulged in when things got too stressful for her to simply punch out. It helped that she knew where the stress was coming from but she felt helpless in the fact that there was nothing she could do. 

Taking another drag Scarlett frowned. She had vowed a long time ago never to tell Y/n how deeply her night terrors and anxiety wore on her sometimes. Her friend/sister couldn’t help it. Hell Scarlett knew Y/n did everything she could to hide those things from her when they happened. It was the knowledge that there wasn’t anything Scarlett could do to stop them that affected her the most. Pile on bills, working two jobs, and dealing with drunken idiots on a daily basis and you have one recipe for disaster. Well at least she could take some of her aggression out on the drunks when they got too handsy.

“can we go back in yet?” A somewhat sleepy voice asked from her hood.

Peering back at Drake Scarlett inwardly cooed as he rubbed his eyes. The bitty always came with her when she worked at the bar. Partially because her boss gave him free packets of mustard, partially because it was his way of looking out for her, and partially because he couldn’t stand being left at the house all day with the “sunshine brigade”. (When he had called them that for the first time she had nearly died laughing) Taking a final hit Scarlett dropped the cigarette and smashed it under her boot. 

“Sure sweetie, you cold?” Scarlett asked moving to the doors. 

“m’hmm,” Drake replied already dozing off again. 

Shaking her head Scarlett walked back into the bar smiling as the warmth enveloped her. Grillby’s was one of the few monster run establishments in the area. It had easily become one of her favorites after her first visit. Especially when the bar had the HOTTEST bartender around who made some of the best burgers she’d ever had. Walking over to the bar she flagged down her boss glancing over the crowd as he made his way over.

“Any trouble makers so far?” She asked when he’d reached her. 

Grillby didn’t say anything just shook his head. For a fire elemental he was pretty quiet. In the couple months she’d know him Scarlett had only heard him speak a handful of times. Still she’d gotten good at reading people’s body language after being friends with Y/n all these years, so it wasn’t much of a hinderance. 

“Alright I’m going to go relieve Johnny, if there is a problem don’t hesitate to call me over Boss,” Scarlett said giving him a mock two-finger salute.

Scarlett could hear Grillby sigh behind her. Snickering to herself she made her way around the floor her eyes scanning the crowd for any potential trouble makers. Grillby’s was a simple bar, but that’s what made it so special. Grillby didn’t rely on tricks or gimmicks to draw in a crowd. He let his burgers and drinks do the talking. The bar itself wasn’t too large, although their was a designated dance floor tucked away in the corner. Normally this would mean there wouldn’t be much of a call for security. 

Working for a monster however changed that.

There would always be racists in the world. People who refused to accept anything besides what they chose to believe. Monsters were just the latest group to be shoved in that category. Although humans tended to stay away from monster run establishments there were always some coming in out of curiosity or to cause trouble. It was the later group that was the main cause for her and her three co-workers to be hired in as security. 

Monsters couldn’t touch humans so Grillby had hired humans to deal with the troublemakers. 

Scarlett was hardly ever called upon to intervene but the times she was, it never ended well. 

With Sans snug in her hood she wandered over to where a huge man stood next to the door. He was the image of a bouncer. Huge muscles, tattoos, he even wore the signature sunglasses. Few approached him out of fear. Scarlett however simply walked over to him. 

“Hey Johnny I can watch the door if you wanna go take a break,” She said once she had reached him.

“You sure? Crowd doesn’t seem too bad but you never know,” Johnny replied turning to look down at her.

“I’ll be fine, sides’ I got Sans with me,” Scarlett said waving off his concerns. 

“Okay then, I’ll be back in ten. Call the boss if things get too out of hand.”

“Will do,” Scarlett promised before taking up his former position. 

Scarlett stood there her eyes sweeping over the crowd, at first glance it seemed like there were any trouble makers in the bunch. Looks however could be deceiving. At first she hadn’t noticed him. Just another body in the crowd before her. It was only when her eyes swept over the group did she spot him. Near the end of the bar was a man wearing a baggy coat. Nothing that should arouse her suspicion. It was only when she noticed that he kept shooting glances at Grillby and fiddling with something in his coat that Scarlett felt her body tense. 

“something wrong ma?” Drake asked having sensed the change in her.

“That guy at the bar, something's off about him,” Scarlett replied keeping her eyes on the lone figure. 

“you want me to go check him out for you?” Drake offered.

“No let’s see if we can’t handle this quietly,” Scarlett replied pushing off from the wall. 

As she made her way through the crowd Scarlett locked eyes with Grillby. Even if she couldn’t fully read his facial expressions his body language was telling her that he was concerned and confused. Scarlett only paused long enough to shoot a glance at the man then her boss before she was moving once more. Grillby thankfully caught the small motion. Moving he made sure he was close enough to help if needed but far enough that he could still defend himself if it came to that. Scarlett appreciated the gesture as she sidled in the seat next to the man.

“So haven’t seen you here before buddy you new in town?” She asked leaning on the bar. 

The man looked up in surprise, which wasn’t shocking since he hadn’t seen her approach. His eyes darted to his coat before shooting back to her. Scarlett narrowed her eyes as he placed a hand over one of the pockets before answering her. 

“Yes I’m here on a job actually. The name’s Aaron,” He replied nervously.

“Well Aaron welcome to our small town. You say you’re here on a job what kind of work are you in?” She asked watching his every movement. 

“Oh I-I work as a freelance photographer. I’m actually here to do a shoot about the recent rise in monster/human couple,” Aaron stuttered clearly uncomfortable with her unwavering gaze. 

“Is that right? Sounds interesting. What I’m more interested in however is what you have in your pocket,” Scarlett said causing him to jump again. 

His hand which had moved flew back to his pocket. A second later he jumped up and prepared to bolt. Scarlett however moved faster. Throwing out her hand she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into the seat. Pinning his arm to the counter she used her other arm to reach into the pocket he’d been so insistent on hiding. 

“Look I don’t know what your game is pal but don’t think you can just get away with doing whatever you want. Especially bringing something like….” Scarlett started to say her hand closing around the object in his pocket before she stopped. 

It wasn’t the feeling of bones that stopped her. Or the panicked look on Aaron’s face. No it was the sound of a frightened squeak filling the air between them. If she hadn’t been as close as she was the sound would have been lost in the ruckus of the bar. 

But she did hear it and she knew right away what he had been hiding. 

Gently she closed her fingers around the bitty before pulling them out into the light. Scarlett could already tell they were one of the smallest bitties she’d seen in awhile. She was ready for that sight. What she wasn’t ready for was the condition they were in. 

It was a cherry bitty. One that had a giant crack running up their skull. That wasn’t where the horror ended though. One of their legs was cracked as well. Couple that with one of their ribs missing, as well as some fingers, and the rags they were in made for a pitiful sight. She felt like she was in shock as she stared down at the tiny being. The spell only breaking when they began to sob harder in her palm. 

“Oh shit! Drake! Sweetie wake up!” Scarlett nearly yelled her eyes going wide. 

“what’s goin on ma? need mah help takin out the tr-,” Drake drawled crawling out of her hood only to pause as he took in the bitty, “shit.”

“Go grab your emergency kit from my bag! And your spare clothes,” Scarlett ordered as she jumped to her feet. 

“sure,” Was all he said before vanishing. 

“You are coming with me! I don’t know what’s going on but you’re going to explain!” Scarlett growled grabbing Aaron and dragging him towards the back.

He didn’t get a chance to respond as she pushed her way through the crowd mindful of the bitty still in her hands. Shoving Aaron through the “employee only” door Scarlett followed behind jumping into action the moment Drake returned. 

Gently setting the bitty down she began to coo and hush at them as she examined their wounds. They didn’t appear old, something she wasn’t sure she should be grateful for. She had only begun applying liquid bandage to the cracks when Grillby came in looking concerned. When his eyes fell on the bitty she was tending he gave her a look. 

“I don’t know the full details yet big boss, but it doesn’t look like this little one has eaten in awhile. Think you could whip up something for them?” She asked as Drake teleported next to the other bitty. 

Grillby nodded and she went back to attempting to treat the wounds. Attempting. No matter what she or Drake said the cherry would not hold still. They whimpered every time Scarlett got close. It was slowly coming to the point that she was afraid they were going to injure themselves more. With a huff she turned back to Aaron and glared at the quiet man. 

“Look I need you to hold your cherry. No matter what I do they won’t let me help,” Scarlett said. 

“Oh of course! This won’t hurt them will it?” Aaron asked sliding over and picking up the cherry who whimpered louder until they were in his hold. 

“No hopefully this should help. I’m no bitty expert but I know the basics,” Scarlett admitted finally able to start, “Mind telling me how they got this way?”

There was a hidden threat in that question. One Aaron seemed to pick up on. 

“If you think I did this then you're crazy. I’d sooner throw myself off a ten story building then hurt this little fella. No I found them on my way over here. Some guys were kicking him around and I stepped in. I’m not really a fighter so the most I was able to do was grab him and run. I ducked in here hoping to hide and maybe get them some monster food,” Aaron explained. 

“That...actually sounds like the truth. I hope for your sake that it is because we don’t tolerate people who hurt others here,” Scarlett commented as she continued her patch job, “This should help but I’m no doctor. There are a few places I can recommend that you can take them to.”

“That would be great actually. I wasn’t sure what to do since I have no idea how to take care of a bitty. I just couldn’t leave the little guy though.”

Scarlett looked up at that. She caught the soft look in Aaron’s eyes as he gazed down at the bitty he held. She couldn't place where she’d seen that look before at first. Pushing the thought away she took the sliver of monster candy Drake offered her.

“Well like I said I’m no expert but I know some things. This monster candy plus whatever the boss is making should help speed up the healing process,” She said as she handed it over, “I also have some clothing you can have for now.”

“Thank you, I’m really grateful for all the help,” Aaron commented.

“Don’t worry about it. Just take it as an apology for how I treated you earlier. Thought you might be a monster hater or something,” Scarlett shrugged as Grillby returned, “Perfect timing boss.”

Grillby handed over a plate before turning a walking away. He seemed to realize there was no longer a threat and that she had everything under control. Handing over the plate she scooped up Drake before leaning back against the counter. The kitchen hadn’t been the best place to treat injured bitties but it had seen far worse. 

Scarlett watched as Aaron tore apart the burger into little bites before handing them over to the cherry. She wondered why the scene once again felt familiar. It didn’t take her long to put two and two together however. (4 is the answer by the way) This guy reminded her of Y/n. Strong when facing danger to protect others. Kind when taking care of the people. Sincere in their beliefs. They could almost be twins!

“You know you remind me of my friend,” Scarlett commented after a minute of silence. 

“Really? Does she go out rescuing people in danger too?” Aaron chuckled as if finally acknowledging how dangerous that had been.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Scarlett groaned, “One time she climbed a telephone pole because a cat had gotten stuck at the top. Didn’t wait for anyone just started climbing. By the time the police and fire department had gotten there she was at the top petting the damn thing.”

“Wow sounds like on SHOCKING experience if you ask me,” Aaron teased.

“Yup you two are definitely twins,” Scarlett commented rolling her eyes. 

Aaron laughed as the cherry finished what he could, when he couldn’t eat anymore the small bitty snuggled against his papa. Drake noted the action and rolled his eye lights. Cherry’s were always clingy, one of the reasons he tended to avoid them. Though to be fair this one had a good reason if the story that Aaron schmuck told was true. 

Or maybe that was his jealousy talking. 

Drake really didn’t like the way this guy was looking at his ma. Growling he teleported back to Scarlett’s shoulder. Snuggling close to her he glared at the other human. 

“Something the matter Drake?” Scarlett asked noticing her tense bitty.

“naw just wonderin’ what the plan is ma,” Drake voiced as she began to rub his head with one finger. 

“We can leave, I only came in here for this little guy and to get away from those jerks. I’d hate it if we were causing you trouble after you helped us,” Aaron said.

“You’re not. Though it’s probably not a good idea to just let you leave. There’s always a chance they could be hiding out and waiting for you,” Scarlett mused waving off his concerns, “Okay so here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to go talk to the big boss into letting me go early, then I’m going to drive you home.”

“I really couldn-.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Besides it’s not like I’m doing this just for you. Getting to go home before closing is always a good option. Gets me out of cleaning tables for hours on end,” Scarlett cut him off.

“Well if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Now you sit there and I’ll be back in a minute,” Scarlett said before walking through the door.

A few minutes later she came back in and carted him to her car. It wasn’t anything special, just an old car she’d bought off a teen one night. They ended up settling the bitties in the back in a nest of blankets and jackets that’d collected over the past couple months. After everything that happened it came as no surprise when the little cherry fell asleep cuddled up to Drake. 

(Who tried to appear as if he hated the situation while secretly enjoying it)

Scarlett and Aaron chatted about a few things here and there. All too soon though they reached his apartment. It was on a decent side of town, so she felt okay letting them out of the vehicle. Before they left Scarlett managed to swap numbers with him, promising to send him the bitty info. 

“Thank you again, you have no idea how glad I am you came along when you did,” Aaron commented cradling the snoozing bitty in his hands.

“Dumb luck, you two take care. Text me if you have any questions,” Scarlett ordered. 

“Will do,” Aaron promised. 

As Scarlett pulled away she was feeling slightly better then earlier. Sure there had been a misunderstanding on her part but it had turned out alright in the end. Right? She was driving back when her phone started going off. Glancing at the screen she realized it was a call. From Y/n. 

Weird.

“Hello?” Scarlett answered confused. 

“MRS. SCARLETT! WE NEED YOUR HELP!” Rus’s voice was easy to hear even over the phone.

“Rus sweetie what’s going on?” Scarlett asked tensing up at the panic she heard.

“A STRANGE MAN BARGED INTO THE HOUSE AND HAS BEEN HUGGING AND SWINGING OUR MOMMA AROUND FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!” Rus shouted. 

Strange man…..

“Oh Damnit! Rus honey answer me this. Is he tall and wearing a funny hat on his head?”

“A HAT? YES! IT LOOKS LIKE A CAKE!” Rus replied. 

“Okay sweetie listen to me. That’s not a stranger. He’s Y/n’s former fiance,” Scarlett sighed. 

Cursing the man from the bottom of her dark soul Scarlett pressed harder on the gas pedal. Damn Ebbots were always running along at their own pace. Never stopping to wonder if they were causing mayhem for others along the way. She just hoped Y/n was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint you can see some plot in this chapter. Next one is going to be a special bitty reader chapter so look forward to seeing the reverse happen. >w< See ya then!


	14. Special Bitty Reader Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you were the bitty?

Adoption day.

A day that most Readers looked forward too. The prospect of finding a forever home with a monster had many Readers acting on their best behaviors. Readers would be lined up against the glass of their enclosures peering eagerly at each monster that came through the doors. Yes, Adoption day was always an exciting day for the Readers. 

Well for all the Readers except you. 

You were a Timid Reader. One that stayed in the back of the group and ran away each time someone took an interest in you. You were also a return pet. You had gone through the doors more times then any other reader in the store. Well except for Scarlett, a Brave Reader and your only friend. You had given up on finding a forever home for yourself. That didn’t mean you’d given up on finding one for your friend. 

Hiding behind a a pillow you surveyed the many monsters that waundered the store. Every single one were huge and you felt a little intimidated as you scanned the crowd. By all standards Scarlett should have already found her forever home. She was brave, loyal, and smart. There was just a small probelm with her attitude. 

For example, the first day she’d arrived you were being handled roughly by some child monsters. They didn’t seem to care that they were hurting you, and because you couldn’t speak you couldn’t call for help. She had taken one look at the situation and promptly bit the one holding you. After making sure you were alright she had chewed out the monsters sending them out of the store in tears. She took no crap from anyone and had started more then one fight in the store. Nearly all the other readers stayed away from her. You and her had formed your only little family in the few months since her arrival. You wanted her to be happy though and find her forever home. Scarlett refued to come out and meet the monsters on adoption days though. Which left you the task of finding the perfect monster for her. 

With renewed enegery you carefully shuffled yourself (and the pillow) around checking out each monster. Some seemed nice, others were chatting with various Readers, a few had even met their match and were signing the adoption forms. None however seemed like they woudl tolerate your friend. 

About to give up you wiggled back to the pillow pile when the doors opened and the entire store fell silent. 

“LOOK AT ALL THE LITTLE READERS! THEY ARE QUITE ADORABLE!” A loud voice echoed through the store. 

Peering out from under your pillow fear raced through your body. Standing in the doorway was one of the scariest monsters you had ever seen. Their head bumped the ceiling as they walked further into the building. Their arms and legs bumped into everythingas ther moved. What was the most terrifying however were their hands, and their teeth. Their fingers resembled daggers, long and sharp, they looked as if they could peirce a readers flesh in seconds. Their teeth were even worse, bent, twisted, sharp. The sight of them had you ducking under the pillow. 

“careful their buddy wouldn’t want to RATTLE their BONES now would you?” A gruffer voice asked which was followed by a loud groan. 

“Drake! I Thought We Agreed No Puns!” The first voice replied though much quieter then before.   
Puns?

“heh sorry bro i thought it was funny TIBIA honest,” The voice from before said. 

“DRAKE!”

Scarlett liked puns. Stealing yourself you lifted up the pillow again and peered out. There next to the monster that had scared you before was a short one. Their fashion style could only be described as “Edgy”. Their mouth was open and you could see the sharp teeth that were inside. One gold tooth caught your eye before you realized something. Both monsters were skeletons. A fact you had overlooked in your fear. 

Skeletons….

Scarlett liked skeletons. Puns too. And the shorter one even had a similar style to hers. Scarlett had forgone the usually sweater most Readers preferred and instead made her own clothes from scraps she’d found here and there. Maybe these monsters…

“alright i’m gonna go fill out the paperwork with the boss you go check out the Readers k?” The shorter skeleton (the one you assumed was the aforementioned “Drake”) said to the other. 

“Alright, Do Not Take To Long. We Are Not Getting This Reader Just For Me,” The taller skeleton said glancing at the pens nervously.

“it won’t take long,” Drake assured his companion before walking away. 

The taller skeleton hung back a little eyeing the pens. You weren’t the only Reader afraid of them. Most reader hung back in groups none daring to approach the lone monster. Even the Brave and Adventurer Readers stayed away from them. Even when they got up the courage to move towards a pen none of the Readers inside approached them. 

“Oh Dear,” You heard them mutter.

Something about they way they looked right now made you feel sad. Sure you were still scared of them but right now they weren’t as scary. The skeleton monster had hunched over in an atempt to appear smaller, and was carefully walking around trying not to bump into anything. Right now they reminded you of well ...you. The monster had just moved closer to your pen when you made your decision. 

Crawling from under the pillow you dashed over to where a pile of sketch pads rested. Grabbing one of the larger ones you pulled it from the pile and dragged it over to the wall closest to the monster. Once it was in place you rushed back and grabbed a pencil. The monster had finally reached your pen, only to turn away when none of the other Readers moved to speak with him. Running back over to the pad you began tapping on the glass hoping to get their attention. 

When the monster turned back you nearly ran. They were much scarier up close. This wasn’t about you however this was about Scarlett. So you held your ground and waved at them, waiting until they got closer to start writing. 

_**Hello!** _

“Oh! Hello Little Reader!” The monster replied leaning over the glass to look at you.

_**Are you here to get a Reader today?**_ You wrote the sound of the pencil scratching the paper breaking through the silence of the store.

“Oh Yes We Are,” The monster answered, “You See Because Of My Appearance I Cannot Find Employment Most Places. So I Stay At Home And Tend To The House While The Others Are Gone. It Is Quite Lonely Sometimes, So One Of Our Roommates Suggested We Get A Reader To Keep Me Company.”

_**How many people live in your house?** _

“There Are Four Of Us! Rus, Metta, Drake, and Me! They Are All Kind Monsters And I Am Positive A Reader Would Only Add To Our Happy Household!” The monster said puffing out his chest, “Oh I’m Sorry Little Reader I Never Introduced Myself! I Am The Wondrous Soot!”

_**My name is Y/n. It is nice to meet you Mr. Soot.**_ You wrote before flashing the monster a small smile. 

“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU TOO Y/N!” Soot shouted startling a few Readers including yourself.

_**Thank you, but could you keep your voice down?** _

“My Apologies, When I Get Excited I Tend To Forget,” Soot admitted.

_**That’s alright. We all forget sometimes. Now what kind of Reader are you looking for today?**_ Having been the longest thing you’d written it took a moment before he could respond (you assumed Mr. Soot was a he).

“Oh Well Someone Who Will Keep Me Company While I Clean and Cook. Someone Who Can Tolerate Drake’s Horrible Jokes,” Soot said.

Alright Scarlett liked to cook, commandeering the small kitchen, designed just for them from, time to time. She also loved bad jokes and puns so there wouldn’t be a problem there.

_**What else?** _

“Hmmm. Well They Would Also Need To Be Nice And Not Be Scared Of Me,” Soot thought, “Though I’m Sure All Readers Are Nice People.”

Scarlett was nice! Well to those she cared about, but you were sure once she met the skeleton she would feel protective of him. His appearance wouldn’t be a problem either. Scarlett once told you she had seen so much of the world’s ugliness that appearances didn’t matter to her anymore. 

All the signs pointed to this monster being perfect for Scarlett. There was just one last thing you had to make sure of. 

_**Would you care if they were a rescue?** _

Many monsters chose not to get rescues seeing as it took twice as long for them to warm up as normal Readers. Scarlett was the most extreme case you’d seen. She had been a prize fighting Reader and the numerous scars on her body testified to that. To some she would seen hard and cold. You however saw the walls she created to keep from being hurt again. Maybe this monster could tear those walls down.

“A Rescue? You Mean Like A Former Fighting Reader From The Rings?” You nodded waiting as he thought it over, “No. I Don’t See Why That Should Matter. I Would Love Any Reader That Came Into Our Family. I’m Sure The Others Would Not Mind Either.”

That settled that!

_**Please wait here! I have someone I want you to meet!**_ You wrote cheerfully the grin on your face wide and warm.

“Oh? A Friend Of Yours?” Soot asked to which you nodded again,” Very Well Then I Shall Not Move From This Spot Until You Return!”

Clapping your hands together gleefully you took of running. Running towards the back of the pen you stopped at a small plastic mountain. It was a replica of Mt. Ebbot and many Readers used it as a sleeping spot or hideaway. With the multiple tunnels and rooms it was easy to see why. Moving through them you ignored the looks other Readers gave you and searched for Scarlett. Finally after what felt like ages you found her near the top asleep. Rushing up you began shaking her body jumping back when she woke up. 

“Hmmm? Y/n? Why’d you wake me? Is it dinner time yet?” She asked stretching with a yawn. 

You shook your head frantically before gesturing back to the tunnels the grin still on your face. 

“What? You want me to come outside? Why?” Scarlett asked in sleepy confusion. 

Again you made some gestures. Stretching your hand above your head before sticking two fingers up like horns. 

“There are big monsters outside?” She asked still half asleep.

You nodded before pointing at her then making the gestures again. This time she seemed to get it frowning slightly before sighing. 

“Y/n, have you been looking for a home for me again?” You nodded twiddling her thumbs as she sighed,” I told you to stop doing that. No monster is going to want me. No matter how hard you try that’s just the way things are.”

You glanced at her before shaking your head. You wouldn’t stop. No matter what! You clapped your hands together and bowed your head begging her. This time would be different. You were sure of it!

“Y/n….”

You looked at your friend with watery eyes. You just wanted her to be happy. 

“Aw geez. Not the eyes! I can’t handle the eyes!” You opened your eyes as wide as they could go staring at her until she cracked a smile, “ Okay okay mercy! I’ll come meet these monsters k? But this is the last time!”

Wiping away a tear you nodded before grabbing her hands and dragging her away. All the other Readers avoided the two of you as you dragged her out of the mountain. As you neared the spot where you had been talking to Soot you could hear voices. 

“-come on we have to go back soon,” Drake’s voice floated to meet you as you dragged Scarlett closer.

“I Promised To Wait Here For The Little Reader To Come Back!” Soot’s voice was loud as he argued.

“i don’t think they are coming back. probably just a ploy to-”

Before the other skeleton could finish his sentence you raced up to the glass Scarlett lagging behind you. Tapping on the glass you shivered as both monsters turned to look at the two of you. Scarlett stiffened slightly but when you peered back at her the emotionless face she usually wore was in place. 

“Ahh Little Reader You Have Returned! Is This The Friend You Wanted Me To Meet?” You nodded pushing Scarlett in front of you, “Well Hello I Am The Incredible Soot And This Is My Brother The Slightly Less Incredible Drake! A Pleasure To Meet You Friend Of Y/N!”

“Enthusiastic isn’t he?” Scarlett whispered to you, “Hi I’m Scarlett nice to meet you too.”

“heh dollface get that name cause of your hair or something?” Drake asked leaning against the tank with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You could say that. I might have also gotten it when I punched a monster in the face and was covered in blood,” Scarlett shot back raising an eyebrow at him. 

“that so?”

“Yes it is,” Scarlett nearly growled. 

Sensing the situation wasn’t going well you waved to grab Soot’s attention before pointing at the pad you’d been writing on earlier. When he didn’t seem to get it you made a gesturing as if you were mixing something in a bowl. 

“Oh! Little Scarlett Reader Do You Perhaps Like To Cook?” Soot asked catching on. 

“Well I guess, not much I can make at my size but I do what I can,” Scarlett shrugged her act slipping a little. 

“so you could say you’re-” Drake started to say.

“Brother I Beg You Not To,” Soot quickly interjected.

“BITE SIZED!” Drake finished causing Soot groan loudly.

“Well I prefer to think of myself as FUN SIZED thank you,” Scarlett said without missing a beat.

“Oh No Drake Your Puns Have Corrupted The Poor Reader!” Soot lamented as Drake snickered.

“hey that wasn’t so bad kiddo. got anymore?” 

“Sure. You could say I have a SKELETON of them,” Scarlett grinned as Soot groaned once more.

To Soot’s dismay Scarlett and Drake continued punning back and forth. Watching them you smiled. Scarlett seemed as if she were really having fun. That feeling you’d had about the skeleton monster was right when Drake stopped laughing long enough to ask her the question.

“so kiddo think you might wanna come home with us?”

Scarlett looked as if she were going to say yes before turning to look back at you. In her eyes you saw worry. Worry about what would happen to you if she left. Not wanting her to give up her only chance you made a shooing motion. You would be okay. 

“Sure I guess you seen like a real PUNNY kind of guy,” Soot banged his head in his hands obviously done with everything, “I don’t see why I should say no.”

“cool, well we’d better go then. you coming soot or you just gonna stay here?” Drake teased as he reached a hand down for Scarlett to climb on.

“I Am Coming Brother But Only So I Can Rescue Our Poor Reader From Your Horrible Pun! Goodbye Y/n,” Soot said huffing before giving you a small wave.

You waved back and watched the trio walk away. In little to no time they were walking out of the store. Scarlett waved at you until you could no longer see her. A sad feeling descended on you when that happened. It had all worked out though. Scarlett was gone to her possible forever home with a couple of monsters that were sure to take care of her. 

So why….

Why were you sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I did end this on a somewhat sad note but no worries! There shall be fluff ahead in the future I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey's it been awhile. So yeah. I try not to make excuses. But ....plushies. Plushies people. I have fallen for them and can't stop sewing. XD Anyway enjoy this. I wanted it to be longer but after attempting to write it for the past couple months I decided to stop it here and start the next chapter.

You had been having a good day. In fact it had been one of the best days you’d had in a long time. The day had started with a quiet breakfast that Scarlett and Soot had made. Due to the chore chart you and Rus were stuck with dish duty, not that Rus minded. He and Soot had become your little helpers around the house. Always ready to help out when you were cleaning. 

The good feelings from breakfast continued on for the rest of the day. You and Scarlett had even taken the bitties out on a walk. Though it had shifted into a shopping trip when Scarlett remembered that you guys were out of milk. After carrying home armfulls of groceries everyone had settle down for a late lunch and a movie marathon. It had been a good day. It almost seemed like that trend would contiune as evening approached. 

You could almost hear the sound of fate laughing at you.

It was a couple hours after Scarlett and Drake had left for her shift that things decided to go downhill. Because everyone had gotten settled for the evening, you’d decided to order takeout instead of attempting to talk Soot into letting you use the kitchen. After placing the order you settled into a movie with the bitties snuggled into your side. It was a peaceful moment, and unfortunately for you it was the last one you’d have all evening. 

Halfway through the movie someone began knocking on the front door. Thinking it was the food you’d ordered you untangle yourself from the pile of bitties (they’d all migrated to your lap during the movie) and went to answer it. Nothing could have prepared you for the what laid behind the door. 

“Well hello Y/n it’s been too long,” A familiar voice said as you opened the door fully. 

You didn’t know how what words to use to describe how you felt at that moment. It was like being hit by a truck while standing in the middle of a snowstorm. A freezing chill followed by an impact that left you reeling. Some might say this was an overreaction. They didn’t know the pain and suffering that you went through because of the person standing on your doorstep. A person you prayed you’d never see again. 

Christopher (Chris) Trenton Ebbott.

Your ex-fiance and childhood friend. 

Before you knew it he had shoved his way into the house and picked you up. The feeling of his hands on your body made you freeze all over again. Memories from the past came unbidden to the surface as he swung you around.

-

_“Y/n I only do this because it’s for the best. If you don’t speak you’ll only embarrass me,” Chris had sighed even as he finished getting dressed, “Besides it’s not as if you’re the prettiest girl around. Taking Melissa with me solves both our problems. I get to be seen with someone who actually compliments me and you get to stay home and out of the public eye.”_

_-_

_“This is really disappointing Y/n,” Chris frowned down at your shivering form, “It happened years ago. I don’t understand why you’re not over that little incident yet. Then again you’ve always been weaker then most people.”_

_-_

_“Y/n why are you acting like this?” Chris had asked as you packed your bags, “We both know you can never give me the children I want, so why should it matter if I slept with someone who can?”_

-

Awareness finally seeped back into your body as the last memory played out. Wretching yourself from the mans arms you glared ignoring the hurt look on his face. After everything he put you through he would get no pity from you. 

“Y/n how can you still be mad at me? I apologized numerous times even though logically I’m not the one at fault here,” Chris sighed his tone as condescending as usual.

Glaring at him harder you refused to let his words affect you. You were about to give him a piece of your mind when you noticed something out of the corner of your eye. Peering into the hall from the living room were the bitties. The distressed look on Soots face had you moving towards them forgetting Chris’s presence. Seeing you moving towards them sparked the bitties into action. In no time Soot and Metta had crawled into your arms. Both were glaring at Chris, who you finally remembered, who was on studying them as if they were bugs.

“Really Y/n? I can understand the appeal of having a bitty but it seems you are even incapable of choosing suitable ones,” Chris sighed causing you to bristle with anger, “Wouldn’t you agree Velvet?”

“Ahuhuhu as always you are absolutely correct sir,” A silky voice called out. 

The last thing you were expecting to see was a spider crawling up onto Chris’s shoulder. It was only when you took a closer look that you realized it wasn’t a regular spider. If the dress and pigtails weren’t a dead give away, then all you had to do was focus your attention on their face. The bitty you were now staring at leveled a sinister smile your way causing you to shudder. It became even worse when all eight of the bitty’s eyes focused on you. 

“Not the prettiest thing now is she?” 

The insult was most right away with protests from the bitties in your arms. You barely noticed when Rus appeared seemingly out of nowhere to join them. You tried to get them to unsuccessfully calm down. Thankfully Scarlet showed up a few minutes later nearly breaking down the door in her haste. As her eyes zeroed in on your ex you felt better. Something told you however that the night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that scares me is that Chris's part in the flashback was easier to write then the rest of this chapter....


	16. Special Bitty Reader Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a short thing that I wrote last night. Felt motivated to write but I also just got a new ds and pokemon so.....yeah that's why nothing else has been posted in awhile. Let me know what you think.

Two weeks. 

That’s how long it had been since the last time you saw Scarlett.

It was obvious you missed her. Before you had Scarlett to drag you around and interact with the other readers or sometimes the monsters that came in. Now you mostly spent your time hiding away in a pillow fort Mama Cry had made for you. Or drawing by yourself in a corner. It wasn’t like the other readers hadn’t tried to talk with you, or invite you to play with them. In fact it was the opposite. Many readers seemed to go out of their way to try and include you in whatever activity was going on. 

It had been hard though.

Without Scarlett there to interpret for you it wasn’t easy to join in. No matter how hard you tried to get your point across no one seemed to understand. You had tried writing notes for them like you had done with Mr. Soot, but it took too long for you to write out everything you wanted to say. After the second day the other readers went back to leaving you alone. By then you didn’t try and fight it. Instead you retreated into yourself and stayed there. 

What was the point?

No monster was ever going to adopt you.

Monsters didn’t adopt timid readers. Especially ones who couldn’t talk. 

With all those thoughts swirling in your head it wasn’t long before you started showing the classic symptoms of falling down. You knew Mama Cry was worried. She seemed to hover over you whenever you came out of your pillow fort. Pushing you to join the others. Or offering you treats. It was nice, but it wasn’t enough. There was only one thing that managed to break you out of you depressive state. Even if it was only for a second. 

That was the sound of the shop door opening. 

Each time it did you would glance at it hoping, by some chance, you’d see your friend walking in with her monsters. Just the thought would fill you with a small amount of hope. Only she never did, and that hope would dwindle.

Today was no different then any other day. Well except for the fact that Mama Cry had decided to carry you around on her shoulder for the day. (She’d taken to doing that more as your state deteriorated) At the moment you were sitting on the corner of the counter drawing. A couple monsters wandered around the aisles but you paid them no attention. Glancing up you spotted Mama Cry talking to one of them, although her eyes still flickered over to you from time to time. After a second you turned back to your drawing. So focused on your work you didn’t notice the monster slowly getting near you. 

Three different things happened then. A stand that had held a bunch of toys was knocked over, Mama cry turned her attention away from you, and a furry hand wrapped around your body. 

It happened so fast you couldn’t think. One second you were on the counter, the next you were shoved into a bag that began to move. Fear laced your mind as you were jostled from side to side. There was the sound of shouting. The door. Then cars? As you fought to get upright it occurred to you what had happened.

Someone had snatched you. 

Taken you from the only place that had felt like home. 

Shock made you freeze. Fear had you hyperventilating. There was no telling where this monster was going to take you. From all the stories Scarlett had told you the fate of a snatched bitty was clear. They were either sold to the rings, or worse. Your hands began to beat against the bag as tears raced down your face. 

The worst part was the fact you couldn’t even call for help. 

Before your hands could do any real damage the bag seemed to fly through the air. For a moment you were weightless. Then it, and you, slammed into something hard. Pain. That was all you could feel as the bag came to a stop. You couldn’t tell but it felt as if you’d broken something. An arm? A leg? There was no telling as pain radiated from every part of your body. 

It felt like hours as you laid there. There was only darkness and pain. Tears wet the bag around you as you wept softly. A new darkness began to settle over your body. Before you knew it you were slipping into an exhausted and pain induced sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to become a 4 parter. It will depend on how I feel for the story later on. Oh and this is separate from Rivethart's bitty reader au. In case that wasn't clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Now we have six bitties. Holy magic carp!
> 
> Three belong to Fucken-crybaby the creator of the bitty au- https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/ And they would be Rus and Drake (Papy and Edgy bitties) as well as our new Cherry Bitty 
> 
> Our rare Mettaton style bitty belongs to Sushi-cat3- https://sushi-cat3.tumblr.com 
> 
> Velvet is our rare muffet bitty! So cute! She belongs to the lovely SeptraGirl -Link: https://www.deviantart.com/art/Muffet-Bitties-for-adoption-658996554
> 
>  
> 
> And the cuddly puddin introduced was created by- https://scaryskelemama.tumblr.com/
> 
> Looking for other bitties at the moment. So if you have a suggestion for a bitty or scene please leave it in the comments below. Thanx!


End file.
